My Soul My Keeper
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Tragedy knocks at Joana door. Now she has to cope with the pain of her losses, but with a certain Prime help, love will blossom. Contains spoilers of DOTM and AOE. OPxOC
1. Mourning the dead

_Rated** M** for possible violence, blood and sex scenes(In later chapters)_

_**Disclaimer:** The Transformers doesn't belong to me but to Hasbro and Michael Bay only the plot is mine._

_Howdy folks this is my new Transformers story with some old characters and new ones._

_The plot takes After the Chicago Invasion and after Transformers Age Of Extinction, when Optimus left Earth, and life returns to normal for the humans or this is true?_

_Right now Joana is passing through hard times, you know? Forgive me for Killing Jazz ok?_

_During the story will exist some songs, and the first one belongs to Carminho a Portuguese Fadist singer._

_By the way the story will focus a bit on my profession, I am a Educational Assistant. You Know Joana is a Teacher, works with children and the ages are 4/5 years and is hard work with these ages, that's why she has a Educational assistant helping her._

_Lets the plot begin!_

* * *

><p><strong>My Soul my Keeper<strong>

**Mourning the dead**

_"This seed belongs to our Creators, whoever they are._

_I still have a price on my head. I'll put you all in danger if I stay._

_I'm going to take it where it will never be found. " Optimus spoke to those who are surrounding him, but a human in particular stands out asking, "When we will to see you again?" Optimus looks to the small human male while holding the seed, "Cade Yeager, I do not know. But whenever you look at the stars, think of them as being my soul. " Cade look to the Autobot leader while he recommends to other Bots to protect them, then get out of there going straight to the heavens never to be seen again._

Months have passed since that day in Hong Kong and life was taking its normal course, but not for a lonely soul.

Sadness invades her heart, spends nights staring at the sky hoping to see a familiar presence to erase her pain.

She lost too many people who loved on the attack in Chicago, Ironhide, Skids and Mudflap, then lost her great grandmother who died from a cardiac arrest, couldn't take it knowing that there were beings from another planet who wanted kill her great-granddaughter.

She fought alongside the Autobots since she met them long ago and when happened the Chicago incident, showed what was courage to all the humans who fought alongside the Cybertronians. When the invasion was repelled began the arduous task of burying the dead and rebuilding the city.

Joana returned to Tranquility with Jazz to start a life together, with ups and downs but happiness lived in their house during the next five years, and the family can see that both complemented each other harmoniously, then tragedy strikes the couple, she at that moment just wants to forget how horrible it was. _"My God he didn't deserve that."_ And a tear rolls on her face.

Later she heard that due to certain interests certain people started putting prize at the heads of all the "Decepticons" without making distinction who was friend or foe with the help of a neutral Cybertronian, it was a Bounty Hunter called Lockdown and both sides had profit.

The first to be killed off was Barricade, then Jazz , the Wreckers and recently Ratchet, all of them were persecuted and killed as criminals, why?

They had helped so many times the human authorities to solve problems and prevented by 3 times the invasion of Earth, and in the end are betrayed by whoever gave them asylum in the planet.

She also heard that Optimus had been helped by 3 humans who lived in Texas, to escape with life and they were persecuted by human authorities. But managed to avoid human extinction by corrupt humans and Decepticons, they wanted to explode a kind of bomb that could turn organic life into metal.

And that these 3 humans helped him defeat the bounty hunter and the human who was behind all that scheme that claimed the lives of Jazz and the rest of her friends.

She knew that Megatron revived with a new body and a new name, Galvatron, he was bent on killing every human allies who helped the Autobots during all these years, all due to the manipulation of a human entrepreneur Joshua Joyce.

Sigh of relief to know that everything is back to normal, but will be so?

She is completely devastated, because nothing will bring back Jazz, bringing a great emptiness in her heart.

On top of that Optimus is not with her to help her through this ordeal, and he knew how to help, estimates that he heard what happened to Jazz and the others, but didn't come to her, _"That Prime, will listen when I catch him here on Earth."_ And outlines a little smile, but knows he has to put the "Seed" in safety, away from evil hands, Galvatron.

She continues watching the stars waiting for him to return, as well seek answers.

Graça sees the suffering of her daughter, but doesn't know what to do, because Joana is not the same and because of this, the work doesn't pay, "Daughter you gotta put yourself together." Joana look with vacant eyes, "You never sang or anything." And puts her hand on Joana's shoulder, "You want to go back to Portugal?" Joana only responds, "No, mother, I have so much to do, the Christmas is approaching and I have to organize the Christmas party there on the kindergarten." Graça sighs, "Daughter, I know you loved Jazz, but he would not like to see you like this." Graça knew that Jazz was a Transformer, but accepted it as if it were family, as well her father, he made no objection.

But it was a big shock to both when she introduced him in robot mode, but quickly the Mech put them at ease, but there was another factor, the good he did to humans, especially to his daughter, Joana smiled remembering her parents faces.

Joana also doesn't want to return to her native country because she senses something, "I'll stay here, as much as I want to go back, and like I said there is a lot of work to do." And listen her mother, "like I said you have to move on with your life, smile a little, go out with friends." Joana grab the bag, "But how he died is etched in my memory, and it hurts my heart." Remarks Joana while puts the hand on her chest, "I couldn't do anything." Graça embraces her daughter, "go home and get some rest." The Portuguese girl goes home which is at the other end of Tranquility, when she arrives, enter closing the door, falling on her knees crying until no have tears.

In another spot on the globe, Galvatron and the new Decepticons conspire against the Autobots and humans, they have denied them the seed and total domination of the planet, he knows that his day will come, but first has to take revenge of the humans that they did in Chicago.

"I want you to make disappear the allies of the damned Autobots, they ruined everything with everything, they ruined my rise to power.

**DESTROY THEM!** " Send their minions find and kill without mercy all these humans, and each of them will spread to all continents to search and kill humans.

In Tranquility…

Several days passed and Joana continues with her life, colleagues noticed that she works until exhaustion, they know she want to forget her pain through work, but everything has its limits and she is hitting hers, and they are noticing that is fairly slim, because barely eats and sleeps, "Any day it falls of exhaustion." Comment one of the colleagues sighing, "I don't know how she stand." Both the Boss and his wife agree quickly, she's wasting away in front of all, someday she will end up in the hospital, "ladies instead of just commenting on the life of Miss De Vasconcelos, we should support her in this hard period of her life.

She lost family members and many friends within 5 years, and some of them died in the invasion of Chicago. " He scolds them all, the colleagues drop their head full of shame, but the boss is right, "is true, any day, she will going crazy." With that comment all go to their Classrooms thinking about how they should help a partner in trouble.

Joana continues to rehearse her children for the Christmas party, because the day is almost upon them, and in her lunch hour works on some details, and continues to do it at home till she's sleepy.

But she doesn't knows that's being watched by the enemy, who found her makes about two days, and at that moment is studying her routines and weaknesses, had heard from Galvatron that she's a though human being and can be a very formidable opponent.

At Joana's house…

"You mean that you need the copies of my portfolio John?" The other side reads, "Yes, you know that Social Security is going through all schools that do not have the projects defined and exposed." Joana look to her papers, "The fines are high John, and we don't want that.

I have everything in order, it's all posted at Bulletin Board that is at the door of my Classroom, there they shall not involve. Right now I'm filling out the forms that you gave me, so later I post. "

She hears the stirring of papers through her cell phone, "you're right Miss De Vasconcelos, actually I have the copies that you gave me." Joana just says while looking at the forms that is to be filled, " I'll make copies of these after I fill them." John looks at the watch very worried, "Miss De Vasconcelos, are nine of the night and you still fill the forms I gave you?" She sighs, "Yes I am, I only left 2 for print." John's voice denotes concern, "you need to stop this." She raises an eyebrow admired, "Stop what John?" He swallows in dry, and even by phone Joana feels his employer's concern, "working to exhaustion." He expects her to be mad, "you're incredible John, you have no idea what's going on." After all says, "Tomorrow we talk, because I don't want to be rude with you." John can tell by the lusa's girl voice tone, that she's making an effort not to shout at him, "Okay, go to sleep." Either turn off the phone, John thinks, _"That went well."_

On the other hand Joana rises from the chair looking at Jazz's photo, _"is being so hard to be without you."_ Then go to the kitchen where makes a cup of Verbena tea, moments later go outwards stargazing as it does every night.

The Decepticon sees Joana's figure staring at the sky, and communicates straight afterwards, "Galvatron I have the human at my mercy." The Decepticon leader asks, _"what did you find out about her Stinger?"_ He reply, "she lives alone, the Autobot who was living with her, was eliminated by Lockdown." Galvatron is very pleased with the news, "_Perfect! Now there's no one who can save her. "_ The Decepticon who is watching her suggests, "at least I can kill her?" Galvatron gets pensive, _"Hmm ... without the Autobots or Barricade around there won't be anybody who can help her."_ The other question, "can I go to do the task entrusted to me?" The Decepticon leader responds, _"no, continue with your surveillance."_

Meanwhile Joana continues watching the stars putting her hand on her chest, having the same feeling that she has for some time, sketching a little smile, minutes later enters going finish her work.

####

The next morning goes to the kindergarten and when John appears, "I need to talk with you." The Lusa girl follows him and when enters on the Office, "How you feel?" The Portuguese girl take a deep breath, "John I am fine, and I'm sorry if I was rude with you." He puts his hand on her shoulder, "You weren't rude, and don't worry." Then it gets more serious, "I think you should stop for a while, I know you're going through a very delicate period." She only shoots, "Spent almost a year since my partner's death at the hands of a robot called Lockdown, I almost get killed too!" Then take a deep breath, "He was killed in front of me John, this Lockdown had no mercy on him." He is realizing the real reason, but doesn't know that her mate was a Cybertronian. "Joana,I know it's tough, but you have to let go and start a new life." She puts a lock of hair behind an ear sighing, "He always said that to me, to move on! I've known him for about 3 years when I decided to live with him, and I can tell you that were 5 wonderful years.

During our time of courtship has always been that special someone, our relationship was solid, but sometimes we had fights like all couples, but always solved everything. " John is realizing that she didn't deserve what fate did.

Joana takes the forms from her folder delivering them, "Here it is, the printed copies of the forms that you gave us to fill." John accepts, "not bad." After she gets up, "I have to go to my Classroom." Then smiled, "thank you for letting me vent." She receives another smile, "it was a pleasure."

Joana goes out there going to her Classroom and shortly after children begin to arrive as well as her Education assistant that arrives an hour later.

Joana's day is going well, did lots of stuff with her kids and their ages are 4/5 years old, that's why she works hard with them on the rehearsals. When her day of work ends goes towards her parents' restaurant, "Hi daughter how was your day?" She hugs them warmly, "Very well, thank God." Emmanuel question, noting the daughter put her things in the closet, "How you are really my daughter?" She sits in a chair, "I'm living one day at a time." When Emmanuel was going to answer, enters 3 customers, 2 men and a girl out to dinner. Joana rises going quickly to serve them, "good night, gentlemen, is place for three?" The older man stands out, "Yes." She guide them to the respective places and then give them the menu to choose what they want eat, "be right back with the entries." And get out of there going to take care of the entries.

Emmanuel look for his daughter, "I didn't have time to give my response to what you said before, but I just say, I'm glad you're getting up from the ashes, remember the moments you spent with that Autobot." Joana outlines a little smile, "Thanks dad, I really needed this advice." She prepares the entries with all the care and dedication and the father notices that finally she runs the table of 3 customers putting everything as it should be, including drinks, then take a pad and a pen, "have you decided?" The three waves with the head, and she begins to write down what they want to eat.

While she takes down the requests, the older man look at her necklace, which has the Autobot insignia, "Has a very unique necklace!" She puts her hand on the collar, "Was the leader of my companion who offered me." The man is suspicious, but praises her, "is very unique." Joana distrusts of his praising, but smiles taking the requests to be made.

They begin to nibble the entries that were very well prepared, "Both of you should try this, it is very tasty." The other two taste the chorizo, cheese and olives, along with bread, and without noticing they devour everything.

Joana approaches, "I see you ate the entries." The older man eat the last piece of chorizo, "not bad..." She takes the lead, "Joana De Vasconcelos." The other just says, "Cade Yeager, this is my daughter Tessa Yeager and her boyfriend, Shane." She extends her hand, "nice to meet you." Cade look for the brunette girl, studying her and knew right away, "I've heard a lot about you Miss De Vasconcelos." She is dumbstruck, "W ... who told you about me?" Cade notices that she's nervous, " A friend who at the moment is not here." Something clicks in her mind, but her thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of the Bell to warn that the food is ready, moments after Emmanuel appears with the dishes, "enjoy gentlemen."

Joana smile going to the counter going to talk with the mother who in the meantime had to drink a glass of juice, "mother ..." Graça look at her daughter, she's nervous, "What is happening daughter?" Joana pass her hand through her hair, "They know the Autobots." Graça puts his hands on Joana's shoulders, "May be just a coincidence." She looks for the trio that's dinner, "I don't think so, he recognized the Autobot insignia that Optimus offered me!" Then take a sip in her water, "How do they know me? Only the Autobots did know me, and I suspect that they met the other people who worked directly with them! " And continues to look towards the trio, "I'm curious to know what they know."

However on the table ...

"Optimus didn't wrong about Miss De Vasconcelos, she is suspicious of the three of us, she knows that we know him." They noticed that her conversation with another woman in a foreign language, "I don't know if you've noticed in her English, If you noticed she is here on US for a long time, but never lost the accent of his native country." Tessa looks out of the corner of her eye, "She's looking at us, I bet she want answers." Cade Yeager gives a mouthful of food, "as soon as we're finished dinner we can talk some more."

At the bar. ..

"I think I'm going to sing Fado." Graça smiled at her daughter, "Very well, you chose the theme?" Joana responds, "a theme by Carminho. " "Then asks her father as he headed for the stage," you can call the music? " And gives the CD with the song for her to sing.

The trio who are at the table see Joana to put a black shawl on her back, and then hear the chords of a Portuguese guitar followed by a melodious voice:

_Quando eu canto e a chuva cai_

_Uma nuvem de incerteza_

_Paira em mim de quando em quando_

_Cada gota lembra um ai_

_A rimar com a tristeza_

_Dos versos que vou cantando_

_E na doce melodia_

_De que o fado se reveste_

_Quando o meu olhar embaça_

_Vejo a estranha melodia_

_Da chuva que o vento agreste_

_Faz murmurar na vidraça_

_Então dou no meu lamento_

_Ao fado que me prendeu_

_Rimas tristes pobrezinhas_

_Cai a chuva, geme o vento_

_São as lágrimas do céu_

_Que fazem brotar as minhas_

The three are glassy looking for Joana who sings in his mother tongue, and she realizes by singing with more feeling.

"She's incredible dad, Optimus said she sang very well and it was a pretty formidable adversary.

And that had a very special affection for one of the Autobots, Jazz doing life with him. " Shane wonders, "How is that possible?" Cade just nods, "I'm curious do you know?" Without realizing Joana approaches, "So you enjoyed your meal and music?" Tessa takes a bite on her duck rice, "we enjoyed immensely, and the rice is delicious." Joana continues to meet the trio, which however they watch her carefully, finally walked out of the restaurant.

Inside the restaurant.

"I'm going to lift the table mother." And then begins collecting the dishes, and notices a small folded paper in two, reading:

_"We know who you really are, we're friends, if you want to talk, here's our phone number." _

She holds the ticket getting pale, Graça pick the note reading it, "holy God daughter they know the Autobots!" Joana shows her the phone number, "they want to talk to me." Sighs the Lusa girl , "Daughter relax a little, and when you feel better you can talk to them." She agrees straight away.

Joana ends to do her work going to the bar, finally, "Well I have to go, mother, I've stay a little with you and was fun.

I need to prepare the rest of the things for tomorrow. " Graça recommends, "Don't bury yourself with work daughter, it's not good for you." Graça knows what she's talking about, see that her daughter lose weight before her eyes, barely sleep and eats working to exhaustion, "Jazz wouldn't approve of what you're doing to yourself." Tears roll by the face of the girl, "You don't want ruin that little good you did during these days right? He wanted you to follow ahead if something happened to him. " And wipes her tears.

Outside...

"That girl is in a wreck." Comments Tessa, and Drift listened, "Time will heal her wounds." He says adding later, "Optimus was ideal to support her right now, on these hard times." Hound suggests, "What she needs is to unload her rage on a firing range." Cade's getting a bit boring, "Came from Texas to know her not to get bored with such foolishness." The Bots who are with the trio shrugs their shoulders, and followed them to the Motel.

None of them suspects that a known Soul will get back to them soon and help Joana to bear her pain, and it's getting pretty close to Earth, "_Miss De Vasconcelos hang on, I'll be by your side."_ And continues straight to his destination, Tranquility City.

* * *

><p><em>You like it?<em>

_I will put a chapter with Optimus Prime next time, 'til next time folks!_

_I appreciate constructive criticism thank you very much._


	2. Reunited

_Rated_ **_M_** _for possible violence, some cursive language and sex scenes._

_**Disclaimer:** The Transformers don't belong to me but to Hasbro and Michael Bay_

* * *

><p><em>Well some of you are<em> _wondering why the beginning of this story has a bit of angst, I'll explain, Joana is sad and is mourning her loved ones._

_Relax things will go more brighter and more positive._

_Right now Joana is preparing everything for the Christmas Party at her Kindergarten, and as usual exists lots of work to do, but she doesn't know that is be monitored by a Decepticon, Stinger. Yeah I know but in AOE existed many Stingers._

_He will try do something to her but a certain bot will save her, who is he folks? Read to discover!_

* * *

><p><strong>The reunion<strong>

Days have passed and Joana continues her work in the Kindergarten, "so you say that there will be a Christmas dinner paid by the boss?" Ask Joana to her Aid, and the other responds by showing the list of who was going to, "Yes, it's that Christmas is approaching fast and we wanted to get together before the Christmas party." The Lusa girl looks thoughtful, "I see, at least you found a restaurant?" Claire nod, "not yet, the restaurants in town are full or are very expensive." Joana continues to look at her.

Claire knows that the Lusa girl's parents have a restaurant, "O Cantinho Luso" and something flashes in her head, "what about the restaurant from your parents?" Joana is caught by surprise, "Oh, no Claire don't get me in trouble!" Claire pat her in the shoulder, "don't be silly, why don't we organize the dinner at the restaurant? There are many colleagues who are eager to try the food from your home Country.

Not to mention that your mother is an excellent cook! " Joana knows that Claire is right, and don't argue more, because Claire is irreducible, "Do not deny me this Joana." Joana shrugs, "You win Claire, who am I to deny you a little fun?" Claire embraces it, "I knew you'd deny it, thank you!" Joana makes a suggestion, "I will bring tomorrow a menu, so all you can choose, what do you think?" Her Aid instantly agrees, "Right Joana," the Lusa girl look at the colleague who has a smile on her face that is contagious, "only you Claire." She just says, "Joana the boss will be pleased to hear this good news." Joana puts everything on the table, "we will continue with our work and later you can inform John." After both resumed their work.

She continues to be monitored by the Decepticon that had heard the conversation, starting to outline a strategy, and think the plan will work, deciding to inform their leader about the strategy he will use to exterminate the human female.

Its leader wants to get revenge at her because the human female always faced him without showing fear and never letting be dominated by him or by fear, know that is why she is very important for the Autobots.

knows that Lockdown exterminated her Spark mate Jazz and Barricade and everything put this female in a total wreck, _" Now she doesn't have anyone to protect her from us, which is perfect for our plans!"_And continues to watch over her without cause much fuss, informing his leader.

However nearby the trio of humans discover that the Lusa girl works in a kindergarten, "don't even think about it father, she will think that you're stalking her!" Cade put his hands up, "I don't want that Tessa." After wonders, "Why she hasn't called us, didn't see our note?" Tessa looks at the figure of Joan at that moment is with the kids, "She's got better things to do." Cade has to agree.

One day passes and Joana's boss goes to her classroom, "You always go to the dinner with us?" She stops to think a bit, then sighs, "Yes I will, I think the change of scenery will do me some good." John puts his hand on the girl's shoulder, "I know it is hard, but it's the best you can do!" And get out of there going to visit the other classrooms.

Joana has a lot to do, has to rehearse their children to perform at the Christmas party and make the children's suits, who are in the finishing touches and at night she and the other colleagues will paint the scenarios so that they are ready to be assembled at the Party's eve.

The Christmas Dinner will do her so good,it will help her to overcome all that sadness, that at that moment is part of her life. Will be her first Christmas without Jazz, because he loved that time of year.

But since the human authorities listed the Cybertronians as enemies, was decided that they should stay away from all humans or they use holoforms to avoid be discovered and killed.

Joana understood Optimus's decision, but Jazz chose to stay with her going to a more private place away from prying eyes.

To avoid that Jazz be discovered Joana began to use her car and begged him not to take or get her from work, because there was energon detectors scattered throughout the city as well around the country. She loved too much the Autobot saboteur to lose him to the humans.

Was heartbroken when Ironhide was killed by treason by Sentinel Prime, she mourned him deeply.

Had 5 wonderful years with Jazz until the day he was killed like an animal,and she saw everything and almost loose her life while defending him.

She thought about it while looking at the list of who was at dinner looking out the window, "where are you Optimus, when you will come back?" And sighs.

Since she heard that Optimus had saved Earth once again, humans have accepted again the Cybertronians but feared another attack by the Decepticons, so they decided to keep an eye out as well her because she wants revenge, but Lockdown was destroyed by Optimus.

She's so absorbed in thoughts that don't hear Claire, just when the aid tap her shoulder, turns around, "Sorry Claire,I was distracted. What did you say? " The other repeats, "I said your mate was amazing and I just met him last year when I went to your House." Then hears a small scold, "I'm sure he wouldn't like to see you like this." Joana only says a little touched, "thank you."

Joana begins to see the list of the dishes that her colleagues had chosen, "I see that the "Cod à lá Braz" is the most chosen followed by rice with seafood." Claire sees the list, "is truth." Joana claps her hands very satisfied, "I will speak with my mother to prepare these two dishes.

When is the dinner? " Claire responds, "it's December 12th, since the Christmas party will be held the next day, December 20th." Joana takes note of the day, "and I suppose that there will be a gift exchange." John was passing through and listened the two women talk, "there will be a gift exchange girls." Both turn to the boss getting surprised with his presence. Joana looks at him, "I will talk to my mother so that everything is in order, like the stage as well the stereo because there will be karaoke." The other two are satisfied, "the program promises." And John left both women with their stuff.

The word is passed until all the personnel knows about the dinner, "Ladies today I will talk to my mom for everything to be ready until the day of our dinner!" One of the fellow comes up to Joana, "it's good to have you back Joana."

At the end of her workday Joana goes restaurant where she talks with her mother about the menu that her colleagues have chosen, "They must have heard about your cooking through the customers who ate here." Graça says, "is very good daughter, thank God that "O Cantinho Luso "has had a lot of movement, all thanks to the quality of our services and the hygiene care." Joana adds, "and to our customers who love your cooking that are excellent." After all reports, ' dinner is for December 12th, and the Christmas party is on December 20th. " Graça just says, "I must prepare lunch for your colleagues and family after the party." Joana look at her mother, "Don't think even in that, it's a lot of work and I want you to go to the Christmas party." Graça smiled, "only if you let me bring some cod pastries." Joana says with a smile, "Done." However the Decepticon follows her everywhere, watching the Latin's girl every movements.

The days are running within the normal range, and sometimes Joana crossed paths with Yeager on the street, and as usual they wave to each other, but they don't stop to chat because Cade don't want to upset her.

Drift analyzed the Lusa girl each time she crossed near his car mode, noticing she is fit but a little thin, probably due to her losses. He feels that he must speak with her to help her a little to recover her mood, if they cross paths, but 'till there he will do nothing.

There's something that captures his attention, a suspect car is at the door of the building where the human in question is, he suspects the car because of the energy that emanates from and due to its design, and begins to scan it to confirm their suspicions what actually happens, "Bee are you around?" The scout respond visibly worried, _"Yes Drift, what's wrong?"_ The samurai just informs, " There is a Decepticon in front of the building where the human female is." Bumblebee wonders, _"But what does he want from Joana?"_ Drift begins to make some assumptions, "Galvatron is alive, and should probably seek revenge." Bumblebee orders, _"we must redouble our vigilance, we do not want to be caught off guard."_ And off the comlink.

They don't know but the conversation is being heard by Optimus who is pretty close to the American continent, praying the gods to arrive in time to prevent a tragedy.

####

The day of the Christmas dinner arrives and all the Kindergarten employees are heading to "O Cantinho Luso" where everything is being prepared in detail by Joana who arrived an hour before to help her mother in everything.

When the co-workers and the boss arrive are welcomed by Emmanuel, Joana's father that forwards to the enclosure that was reserved By his daughter.

Moments later appears Joana dressed with a classic black pants, a green shirt and a black scarf, and with a very simple makeup, which highlighted her beauty, "you look beautiful Joana." She straightens her hair that is loose, "Thanks John, make sure your wife isn't jealous." John's wife stood up by laughing, "don't worry Joana." The Group sits and moments later Emmanuel appears with the entries and the drinks that had been previously chosen, John is intrigued with the olives, the chorizo and cheese, "Taste it there's no harm." And it does exactly that.

Everything is running great, there was much conviviality among the colleagues, although there is some rivalry between them, all get along very well.

All drink and sing karaoke for delight of everyone, having a lot of laughs on the middle, as usual everybody drank a little too much and instead in following the lyrics on the screen, they start to made up, and Joana also does not escape to the letter, it's a little drunk but sings a theme.

"Not bad guys, she sings well." Emmanuel approaches by looking at his daughter figure on the stage and responds to John, "Well...she my daughter after all." Then put a pitcher of sangria on the table, "she sings from an early age." The colleagues look at Joana's figure on stage, listening to her father, "but since his mate died never sang, only did it made almost a month." Claire stands out, "maybe she should sing in our school celebration." Graça appears moments later, "I couldn't help in hear your chat, but that's up to her."

When Joana ends all surround her, "not bad girl." Joana looks at them, "All you are drunk as I am." And she laughs, "But thanks for the compliment." Later reports, "If you don't mind I need to get some fresh air, the alcohol climbed into my head." The colleagues nodded, and she left the restaurant for a bit. They all saw Joana's figure retiring to the exterior.

"Joana is a good colleague, always willing to help, but lately ..." Emmanuel replies, "she's mourning friends and relatives who lost. Were 5 years very hard for her, and it is normal that she's not in shape." Graça sighs, "be patient with her.

Is that we are very attached to our family, is part of our culture be like that. " However John had requested the bill and shortly after see the amount, but not commented, he will ask later.

Joana is outside relaxing a bit , the alcohol is in her system and she doesn't want to be sick, since it is rare drink too much, knows that is not as alert and her movements are slow, not to mention it makes her become very sleepy.

She decides to move to the other side of the road when is blinded by the lights of a passing car, which increases his speed to run her down, and she walks away and grabs a small rock, **"Animal look where you're driving!**" The car starts to transform, and cornered her in an alley near the restaurant, **"But what you want freak?!"** And continues with the rock in her hand, "human you will be exterminated!" She is in shock, but let go a laugh, "Ahahahah, you've got to be kidding me asshole, I am drunk as a Skunk, to be killed by a piece of junk like you? I don't think so. " Then sees the insignia, "well, well, a Decepticreep" How is it possible? " He sees that she is mocking him, and hold her, "Don't fuck with me human. My leader wants you to die! " She continues to look at him, "the bucket head is alive?" He notices that she is intoxicated but tell her, "Megatron was reborn as Galvatron, and he wants you dead as well the rest of your family!" She was with a few drinks but says with a glint in her eyes, "**Nobody, but nobody threatens my family."** He feels he has hit a soft spot, "Oh but I will." But she's not buying.

He begins to tighten her, but she won't budge one inch, and begins hitting him with the rock she has on hand, "I've lost too many people, I don't want to lose anyone else!" The Decepticon continues, " You have your system intoxicated with human high-grade, I suppose you don't have your reflexes so accurate, not to mention that you don't have your Autobots friends around to protect you, they have abandoned you." Anger invades the girl's face, **"How dare you!?"** And throws the rock hits his face, and the Decepticon get mad, " Despicable Insect, I will afflict you immense pain before you die!" When Joana fell, twisted a foot, making it impossible for her to escape.

He takes her again starting to tighten her to the point where she almost lost consciousness, but in the moment he goes to finish the job, quickly falls apart with a hole in his chest, and as a reflex let Joana fall from a great height. ~

She falls helpless to the ground, directly to death but before that hit the ground she is picked up by two hands and when she recognizes them, "Optimus" He looks at the girl with tern eyes and visibly worried.

There's so much to say but the time isn't much, moments later appears Cade Yeager, "You are alright Miss?" Joana is set down with due care, but when set her foot on the floor, "_Merda_, that animal ..." Cade hold her, "I can see your ankle Miss De Vasconcelos." Optimus does a scan, "Has a sprained ankle Miss De Vasconcelos." She said with some sarcasm, "I hadn't even noticed!" After mumbling, "this was supposed to be a nice walk, and a nice dinner with colleagues, oh bummer." Optimus transforms on his alt-mode and turn his holoform, and help Cade, "you're in the restaurant?" She nod.

Joana is forwarded to the restaurant, and moments later is already at the door and when they open the door, "O... Optimus?! " Exclaims Graça when sees the Autobot's Leader holoform, then look to the daughter, "Joana good grief… but what happened to you?" Optimus seated Joana on a chair, "I was taking a walk when I fall of a cliff, and I twisted my ankle." Joana had to made an excuse because the colleagues are surrounding her, " You drank too much and now you confuse the ground with cliffs." She blushes, "Yes it's true, I just gave a bad way just that!" She doesn't want anyone to discover that she's a friend of the Autobots, John on the other hand sees the ankle, "it's not a big deal, I can set the bone in his socket." Then look for Optimus (holoform), "could you hold her?" Autobot leader hold Joana while hold her hand, "if it hurts tell me." John gives two precise pushes by placing the bone in place.

She closed her eyes due to momentary sigh of pain relief, "Put some ice, and wrap Joana's ankle , I want her in shape next Monday." Graça has some bandages on hand and immediately starts to wrap her, "thank you John for helping." Joana's boss blush.

He has the receipt, "is this the price?" Joana asks, "Found it expensive?" He responds, "Not at all, for the contrary." She explains "we will pay for the food, but the entries, the drinks and desserts are on the House, John is stunned. "Joana but you shouldn't have!" Joana raises his hand, "life is hard you know ?" John doesn't say anything else, "Hon, Joana is right." Says his wife.

Claire looks at Optimus, "gives the impression that you are a longtime friend of the family, so I ask you, take care of my colleague!" Optimus is amazed at the request of the young human, "Can rest assured, I will watch over her in conjunction with the family." Assured Optimus.

"There is still exchanging gifts guys!" Recalls another colleague, "at least we take this moment of peace to do it." Each one gives the gift to their respective partner ,being watched by the Autobot leader, he sees the joy stamped on the faces of every one of them when they receive their gift and dedication.

John notices that Optimus is well-built physically, _"he could help us set up the scenario, in the Auditorium._

_I will ask Joana to talk to him about it, just hope I'm not abusing of her good will. "_ Then turns to the group, "all right girls, I'm glad everything went well." Alexandra just says, "I smell a speech!" John takes the cue, looking for those around him, "since you ask here goes:

I really enjoyed our Christmas dinner, there was a lot of fun and warmth, not to mention that many of us here have had a chance to prove the beautiful cooking of Mrs De Vasconcelos, and the drinks were really good, especially the red wine that is very exquisite.

You Mrs De Vasconcelos lived up to what they say about you, my congratulations on your good food prepared with so much affection for all of us.

Now all we can do is prepare our Christmas party will be held on December 20th, and I make question that the friends and family of our esteemed colleague Miss De Vasconcelos appear, because we want to share our joy with all of you! " A round of applause is heard in the enclosure, "all right!" After John turns to Optimus, "I hope that you appear on our party." The Autobot leader responds, "nothing would give me greater pleasure, if you need help, just ask."

Shortly after all bid farewell to going each home and the restaurant is empty in a matter of minutes and Graça breathes relief, "thank God that all is well.

By the way, daughter were attacked by one of those bad robots? " Joana nods, "Yes, but Optimus arrived just at the right time. How did you know? " Graça explains, " You don't twist ankles, and you're drunk, but not much. That was easy! " Joana laughs, "I forgot." Optimus says only, "I thought so, you mocked the Decepticon, and he was even in order to destroy you." Joana laughed a lot, "I know he was mad, but I didn't know why, I just know that he threatened my family and made a mockery of the Autobots." Optimus just says, "we must be on alert from now on, Galvatron is preparing something against you." Joana sighs, "I will be careful." She begins to rise but look to Cade, "thanks for helping me, and will always be welcome at my home and to" O Cantinho Luso". "" The Texan shake her hand, "thank you Miss De Vasconcelos." Joana feels the pain subsiding a bit, "I think I'm going home." Graça take the car keys from Joana's hand, "Today you don't get your car because of your "cheerful state"." Joana look at Optimus, gesturing with her head, "He drive me home, because I have a lot of catching up to do."

Moments after they left the restaurant and Cade helps the girl up to Optimus's true form , "Thanks Cade." The Texan replies, "You are welcome." The holoform of Optimus disappeared, and the Semi starts moving.

Joana watches the starry sky through Optimus's window until her thoughts are interrupted, "Miss De Vasconcelos, are you okay?" She takes a deep breath, "really tired, I've been having so much work in kindergarten." Optimus asks, "kindergarten?" Joana explains, " I am a Teacher, and A kindergarten is a school for human sparklings , and is where they go before the real thing." Optimus makes asks, "and the human sparkling do what in there?" Joana tries to give her best to explain, "is where children learn the foundations before they go to primary school, they learn how to walk, to hold up objects and learn how to speak. "Optimus was to understand a little bit more," Optimus one day, you will notice what we do with the kids in kindergarten, this with the permission of my boss. " After continues, "we have worked hard to prepare everything for the party, since scenarios, rehearsals and do the children suits.

But as usual every year before the party we make a dinner to socialize a bit, what actually happened today and that arse face almost ruined everything! " By Joana's talk he captures something, recalling the words of Claire, "I feel like there's something more Miss De Vasconcelos." Joana take a deep breath, "it's been a lot of things since the attack on Chicago Optimus..." The Autobot leader note sadness in the voice of Joana, "I know, Jazz will never be forgotten, and I regret not to be by your side when you needed more." She puts her hand on the dash, "you couldn't guess what happened." Then continues, "I couldn't tell you, you are my friend and whom have sacrificed for us!" A tear rolls down, "Jazz was my sparkmate, always helped me.

I miss him so much! " Optimus feels the girl's emotions, then stop at a secluded location to where both could observe the stars, she go out, allowing Optimus to transform, but as it was at night and she was slightly intoxicated cannot see the new upgrade and the new model of Semi Truck that Optimus had adopted, a Western Star 5700 with six exhausts pipes.

Joana watches the stars and the tears begin to roll through her face , he notices and does something, and then decides change is size, he shrunk and goes to her. With a finger wipes her tears, and she starts to cry and hug Optimus, he allowed her cry on his shoulder, while caress her back.

He had never felt so much pain in her, "I never thought you suffered so much throughout this time." She tearfully responds, " I Suffered by Jazz, by the others Autobots, my great grandmother that I lost, and for you Prime!" He mumbles, "Joana..." She continues, "I was afraid to lose all of you and I never saw you again.

Died too many Autobots and human allies at the hands of Lockdown as well from greedy unscrupulous human!

Jazz told me news about you and from the others who however managed to escape the slaughter! " Then ask, "why did you come back? I know you tried to go looking for your creators. " She studies the Autobot leader, "I returned to protect you from Galvatron, he's a threat." She examines his body, "your body is more human, you remind me of a Knight, and your face is more human." He is pleased to hear a compliment like that but also knows that she's right what she had stated earlier, then hears, "where did you meet Cade Yeager?" Optimus says to her, "it's a long story." She's still in the arms of the Autobot leader, "Then you can tell me that later.

It's good to have you back. " He looks at her and then to the stars, before increasing in size and take Joana home.

* * *

><p><em>Well Joana has guts in facing that Decepticon and she was drunk! Who saved her was Optimus you know? Now they have much to catch up.<em>

_She tried to explain him what a Kindergarten is, and what the children do there I am trying imagine his face! Ahahahahah!_

_I'll not translate that word in italic, it's a bad word ok?_

_I know the English isn't my mother language, be nice._

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	3. Reunited II

_Rated **M** for cursive language, violence, blood and sex scenes(in later chapters)_

_**Disclaimer:** The Transformers don't belong to me but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p><em>What a party Joana had, and she liked a lot of Optimus's new upgrade, and he's very handsome on his new robot mode if I can say myself.<em>

_You know she's similar to me, I have the tendency in twisting ankles, more precisely the right ankle and hurts like hell! And the ice do wonders,and it's like a anti-inflammatory pill and Joana knows that._

_When we work with children we have to be prepared for the bites, sickness some falling or broken limbs due falling. I am telling this by experience._

_Now Joana is feeling safe and I can tell you a thing, the seed is planted.(love)_

* * *

><p><strong>Reunited part 2<strong>

It wasn't long before Optimus arrives at the door of Joana's home , "thanks for the ride Optimus." She leaves the Semi with careful not to hurt the ankle while ask him, "at least you don't want to come in?" The Autobot leader transforms to robot mode, and then kneels in one knee, "Miss De Vasconcelos thanks but no. Right now exists the danger of Decepticons attacks towards you and other human.

Now I have to do some reckoning and surveillance of this are, just in case. " She touches him in the leg, "thank you Optimus. Tomorrow we'll talk some more. " After outlines a smile, "Then tell me how you met Cade Yeager." Moments later opens the door turns waving, "Goodnight Optimus, rest well." And closes the door.

She puts her bag, house keys and coat in their places, then goes to the kitchen to heat some water in the kettle, because she want to make some tea, and while the water heats up, she go upstairs and change into her flannel pajamas in the private bathroom.

When ends goes directly to the kitchen where prepares the tea, and go to the freezer and get a small pack of ice to put on her ankle and slowly goes upstairs to her room.

While the ice is on her ankle the cell phone rang, and she answered, "Hello, who is it?" She hears the other side of the line speaking, "It's me daughter, is just to see if you and Optimus arrived well." Joana looks at the clock, "won't take long time to arrive, thanks to God that he is a good driver." Graça breathe of relief, "thank God, and where is he?" Joana look at the window watching the figure of Optimus in vehicle mode, "is out there watching the area, fearing more attacks from Decepticons." Graça does not satisfied when hears the word Decepticon, "These _pategos_ are some bastards." Joana just shrugs while listens her mother grumble, but the girl knows that her mother is very worried though try to downplay the situation.

She yawns on the phone, and at the same time look at the clock and for the ice pack, "Well mother makes about 15 minutes I have the ice on my ankle and it is already quite late," Graça noticed her daughter's voice tone, "Then go to bed, because it's almost 1 am and you need to sleep." Joana takes the ice by placing it in a small dish that's on the floor, "I had a full day of hard work and it was a bit confusing." Graça sign off, "until tomorrow." And then remind her, "don't forget to pick up your car." And off the phone.

Joana mutters, "Just herself to remember this." She starts to drink the tea very slowly. Moments later puts his mug on the nightstand, then wrapped on her warm blankets and asleep.

Outside...

"Recharge well Joana, I'll be here to protect you from everything." Mumbles Optimus while observing the light of her room turning off moments before.

In another place of the city

**"How is it possible that had failed in destroying the human female?!"** Galvatron is angry because his men failed, **"I decided to come here to observe your progress, and yet I don't see anything."** The other Decepticons tremble by just hearing Galvatron's voice who is visibly changed, and he had arrived at the outskirts of Tranquility City on the day before, is anxious to put hands to work.

"My liege we're doing everything we can to make sure everything works in the best way, but apparently Optimus came in the human femme rescuing." Anger is in Galvatron's eyes, "**W**...**w****hat did you say?!"** The other back up fearing reprisals but informs, "before Stinger 2 have been deactivated, sent a message stating that Optimus returned and helped her." Galvatron looks at him trying to control himself, he cannot afford to lose more men so he calm down, but remains more dangerous than ever, and his men do not want to be in front of you when the worst happens, "we're going to outline a new plan, and this time I don't want failures." And quickly started working on their new plan to destroy the Autobots and their allies.

####

Dawns and at Joana's house everything is completely silent, its occupant sleeps a deep sleep until the alarm clock rang at 7:30 in the morning, "Damn the alarm clock, a soul wants to sleep quiet ... _Bardamerda !_ "And punches the clock that it turns off and falls to the ground, she turns to the other side," Another one was destroyed, oh shit ! "and she turn around, to try to recover some sleep and falls asleep.

Around 10am the morning Optimus knocks on the window with a finger, and see she's curled up to sleep, the human girl raises her head, "what the hell, #" $%... don't let a girl sleep peacefully?! Dammit! " But her gaze fixed the Autobot leader's eyes, and she blushes with shame, "oops ... my bad ... sorry!" She sits in bed studying the face of Optimus he found funny the girl's embarrassment, and when she's up for, "Hey ... didn't mean okay?" The look of Optimus softens, "Recharged well Miss De Vasconcelos?" She is stretching, "Taking the incident of my alarm clock off, I slept like a rock." Optimus raises a metallic brow, "Incident with the alarm?" She points with the thumb, "it rang and I punch him to shut him up!" And gives a small laugh, "it's the weekend and I want to rest." Optimus asks, "and plan to stay there?" She is stretching, "no, I'm going to get up in and have breakfast. " She gets up out of bed, "I didn't know you had an interest in seeing me out of bed Optimus." That leaves the Autobot Leader admired, she nevertheless chooses a simple outfit and will get a shower in the private bathroom.

However Optimus sees Joana's father, Emmanuel, and turn his holoform, saluting him, when the man sees him, "good morning Optimus." And get out of the car, "I came to deliver the car keys to my daughter, you don't mind to ..." The Autobot Leader accepts the keys, "rest assured, will be delivered." Emmanuel saw the new model of Optimus, "I like your new truck mode, and I bet your robot form don't stay behind!" Optimus is satisfied then look for the human, "at least you didn't want me to take you home?" Emmanuel points to another car, "my son José followed me all the way just to pick me up on the way home. Thanks for asking Optimus. "

Without knowing anything about Joana goes to the kitchen for a little light breakfast, which consisted of a plain yogurt and a sandwich, at the end go brush her teeth.

When is ready put on the coat and grab her backpack by placing the shoulder, when she sees the new Semi Mode, "Wow ... I really do like your new upgrade, you've got style." Then tell him when see the holoform, "You around me don't wear your holoform, I prefer your normal way you know, and I like a lot." He sighs, "it's a precaution Miss De Vasconcelos." She shrugs of resignation, "Right." Then he gives her the car keys. "your father came by and asked me to give you this." She put the keys in the backpack, "only my mother to ask my father to bring me my car keys.

She probably thought that I couldn't move my ankle. " And tests the foot, "Did ice for 15 minutes, which is enough to pass." Optimus does a scan, "It's true the ice did a nice work, your ankle is better, but you have to be careful." He then helps her up to his semi mode and disappears.

She closes the door, noting the interior, "Awesome!" After asking, "where are you taking me?" He responds, "While you were doing your personal affairs I communicate with my Autobots and humans to appear in the lockout." She smiles, "suits me."

But then put the seat belt on, listening him, "Yesterday you were intoxicated." Joana sighs, "I know, but oddly enough I'm not hangover." She feels that he is worried but continues to listen to him, "you could have been killed by this Decepticon due to alcohol you had and still have in your system." She gets embarrassed, "I know I risked too much, and it was stupid on my part in provoking him." Optimus agrees soon immediately, "in fact you're right, that was sheer stupidity in the making, but however not caved to his purposes and fight with the risk of your own existence." She lowers the head in shame, Optimus has a point, "I'm so glad you came to my rescue." Thanked the Lusa girl.

She continues to hear him, "now I'm here, and no Decepticon will not touch on this planet." She looks at the wheel, "I'm thinking of something." She hears the voice of Optimus with a curious tone, "why you don't expose what are you thinking?" She continues by explaining, "well, Yeager is in a Motel in town and almost bet that it's not cheap." Optimus calculates soon, "want to host him at your House? " She crosses her arms over her chest, "Exactly, if you trust him I do the same, after all your friends are mine too." Optimus reflects on her words while driving, "by the way where is Sam, Epps and Lennox?" The Autobot responds, "They are in relative safety, managed to escape to Lockdown and the humans who hunted me, with a few Autobots, First Aid, Sideswipe, Sunstreacker, Magnus, HotRod." She closes her eyes and sighed, "thank God they're OK." The voice of Optimus gets more serious, "I killed Attinger to save Cade Yeager and destroy Lockdown with Yeager help. Cade and his family were very brave in fighting Lockdown and Galvatron's infected prototypes. "

Joana patted the dashboard in an attempt to calm him down, "thank God you're all right! But I feel insecurity from you. " Optimus says nothing, but she continues to caress the dashboard, "It makes you someone who has their faults but however does everything to correct their mistakes." Optimus breaks the silence, "Joana is nice to hear those words from you." After praising her, "you haven't changed a bit, still that strong person and fighter." She is caught by surprise, "Well ... thanks, I guess." But her head is when she saw his new upgrade, she breathes deep blushing, "you're more handsome Optimus, but for me you always have been ... both inside and outside." Optimus is caught by surprise but must agree.

She then tells suggestive in tone, "you gotta tell me how you met Yeager and how did you manage to win the Decepticons in Hong Kong and how were accepted between us again." Optimus just says, "you will have the chance to hear it from his mouth and the other two humans and Autobots of mine."

She then reaches another point, "Optimus you fear at being betrayed again?" Optimus is caught by surprise, "How do you know?" She leans to the seat, "by the way you speak!" Optimus attempts to justify himself, "I've seen what your species is able to do." She cut his phrase, "don't go there, Prime, you will judge my species by the actions of a minority?

I almost bet Yeager made you see the strengths and good things that our species is capable of doing, most humans do not betray you.

But some human are cheated by the perspective in earning more money easily, if they are asked to betray their friends or country, imagine that. But destiny knows how to punish the greedy and traitors." Then adds, "you're my friend, and I would never betray you for things that don't tell me nothing." Optimus compliment her, "once again you showed me the path with your words of wisdom." She just says, "cut the crap, this is common sense." Then just shoot, "Now that you're back I intend not to let you go!" And he begins to ponder what she told him moments before.

The trip until the lockout is fast, because there was no traffic, and when they get there are quickly surrounded by all his friends, when Joana goes out to allow Optimus to transform Bumblebee appears. When Bee saw her pick her embracing on his way, "good to see you Bee." The Autobot scout responds, "you too." After the Mech let her down, and lowers his head a little embarrassed, "I haven't been with you at a time when most needed." She forces him to look her in the eyes, "it's not your fault, I didn't want you guys killed ... are my friends!" The scout smiles, "thank you for those words. If you need anything you know where I am. " She holds his finger, "thank you." She is introduced to all new Autobots, and she is well received by them.

She hears the story of Cade and the other Autobots getting overwhelmed with what he heard, "Wow ... ridden a Dinobot Optimus?" He responds, "Yes, but first I had to talk ..." Crosshairs just says in his arrogant tone, "Cut the crap, You before fought with him to enforce your point of view." Bee just says, "They finally gained their freedom Crosshairs." The Paratrooper look at Joana, "and what Optimus saw in you femme?" She didn't liked his voice tone , "_Morcão _I suggest to lower your tone, or am I going to do for you." The other is astonished with such words, "I can be having a bad time, but I will never stop fighting, and Optimus knows what I'm talking about!

I will not quit, because he is my rock to where I will lay my pillars, and idiots like you will never break them."

Bee smile, "that's my Joana, show to Crosshairs what you are made of!" The Autobot in question praises her, "I like her guys." He offers his hand for her to sit down, "Femme, you have spunk, now I know that Optimus is right about you." She responds, "I'm just a simple human, and I can't stand certain attitudes towards the others!" He looked at her brown eyes, noticing that are full of sadness, "I'm sorry for your loss femme." She responds, "don't be sorry, I'm living one day at a time." Then look around see the other Autobots, "with your help I will move on, that's what Jazz wanted."

Drift is approaching, "your words are wise." She smiled, "thank you." Hound only reports with his usual humor, "If you need to unload your anger, I can help you." She looks at him, up and down, "thank you big guy, I will accept your offer." Then turns to Cade, "and you, your daughter and her boyfriend are staying at my house until the day you return to Texas." Cade is shocked, and don't know what to say but soon recovers immediately, "Thanks, I will accept your invitation."

Optimus turns to the others, "I just received a statement, Will, Epps and the remaining Autobots are on their way to Tranquility at this very moment, will arrive tomorrow.

They bring their families with them. " Joana is elated, "That wonderful news Optimus." He continues to inform, "Dino also escaped the slaughter of Lockdown." Joana couldn't be happier that without noticing switched to Portuguese, "_Uau que maravilha_!" The other human beings didn't understand but Bee just tells them, "She is satisfied."

Joana turns to everyone, "I'm going to spend a happy Christmas this year, I will have my family and my friends with me." Tessa turns questioned, "is that an invitation?" Joana responds, "Yes, and I extend the invitation to everyone who knows me, Autobots, former members of the NEST and you!" Then he adds, "and I invite you to go to the Christmas party that my kindergarten will perform next Saturday." All the Autobots were thrilled and Joana only asks, "you have to use your holoform not to scare the people while there, and watch the surroundings, to look for signs of Decepticons." Optimus asks, "why do you say that?" She speaks a little concerned, "it's just a feeling, that's all!" He has to rely on her words.

Joana looks at all of them, speaking full of happiness, "it's good to have you back guys." The rest of the afternoon is spent in the company of friends who are anxious in reviewing the other Autobot group who are on their way to Tranquility at that moment.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the short chapter.<em>

_This time the group will reunite again!_

_Joana teach something to Optimus about the human, and he listened her and pondered about her words._

_'Till next chapter folks!_

_I appreciate constructive reviews thanks!_


	4. Concerns

_Rated** M** for violence, blood, death and sex scenes_

_**Disclaimer**: The Transformers don't belong to me but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the delay in post this chapter... Christmas was a bit agitated and time was short, by the way a Late Happy New Year for you all folks!<em>

_Now lets go on with the story ok?_

_Optimus will learn several things and help Joana preparing the Christmas Party, but something is worrying the Autobot Leader, a possible attack by the Decepticons._

_I will not tell you more ok, you have to read the chapter to discover. _

* * *

><p><strong>Concerns<strong>

The rest of the weekend was passed in conviviality between the Autobots and the rest of the human allies. Joana was relieved in hear from old friends, they are in good health, which makes her very happy.

At night Optimus takes Joana and the other 3 humans, Cade Yeager, Tessa and Shane to her house, and when the four humans entered, Joana goes to the guest rooms and prepares everything in detail and Tessa helps the Lusa girl in everything.

Everything is done Joanna's guests are installed and very comfortable, when the two men enter the room, "Wow this is a room full of style.

Shane sits in the bed, "Miss de Vasconcelos you didn't need to prepare this for us." Cade look to the Irish boy, "he's right." Joana looks at the two men, "Always received well my guests, and you are no exception." The two look at each other, then Joana forwards Tessa to their respective room, "Miss De Vasconcelos you have hands of gold." She looks around the room, seeing that everything is organized. " The bed looks appetizing. " The Lusa girl look at Tessa, " You also contributed to that everything was in order."

When they are properly installed, all go into the living room, and Joana look for the three, watching Yeager sit on the couch, "gentlemen what you want to eat?" Yeager's stomach rumbled, "I'm sorry, I think my stomach spoke for me." Joana goes to the kitchen and Tessa follows her and the other two do the same, " All of you can sit at this table."

Joana takes two pans, one puts a quarter chicken and the other some eggs, and put in the stove to cook, then starts preparing the rest of the salad, which was included lettuce,corn, olives and onion, then goes to the fridge where takes some Portuguese ricotta, starting to cut it into small cubes.

Half an hour after she is already fraying the chicken to the salad and moments later cut the eggs in small cubes, mixing everything, then seasoned with oregano and Pennyroyal leafs.

Finally put the salad on the table, serving them, "enjoy!" All three have proven the salad, "Well this salad is so tasty and the scent ..." Joana take a bite, "is a Mediterranean Salad my friends." Tessa takes another bite, "I'd like to learn how it's done!" She just says, "I'm happy to teach cooking this dish.

And if you want some cooking lessons my mom can teach you. " Tessa's look lights, "seriously?" Joana nods "Yes really." Joana begins to collect the plates, and Yeager helps with the dishes, and puts everything in the dishwasher, then see Optimus's silhouette in his semi-mode, "But what is he doing here?" Joana ends in wash her hands, "since the Decepticons tried to kill me, he decided stay here to make sure that none of them hurt me again." He only responds, "Oh ..."

After the things are organised both go into the living room, "No smooching!" He scolds the young couple who's nestled on the couch, but the three hear a laugh, and they saw it was Joana, "Sorry, but that term is funny, but it's so old-fashioned." Then she yawns, "Sorry but I have to go to bed because tomorrow is workday." Tessa curious question, "does what Miss de Vasconcelos?" Joana sits on the couch, "I am a kindergarten teacher, pre-school work." Tessa continues, "Must be a very tough job." Joana explains, "at least psychologically, Tessa, but I love what I do." Cade look at the young girl, "it takes a lot of patience is not true?" The girl nod, "Exactly is a lot of work you know? The children are there only to learn as well as to socialize with other kids. " Tessa agree soon with her immediately, "and the ages you work with?" Joana responds, "4/5 years of age."

Then take a very hard expression, "a lot of people think the school serves to educate, but not quite." Shane asks, amazed at such a statement, "what do you mean, Miss De Vasconcelos?" He hears the girl exposing her point, "the school teaches and prepares children for the future, the duty of parents is to educate. There must be collaboration with the school if they want it work. " Cade pondered what he had just listened and indeed Joana is right, he always did his best to educate his daughter and collaborated with the school.

Yeager's thoughts are interrupted by Joana, "Mr Yeager, you should be proud of your daughter, because she always helped you." Cade raises an eyebrow, but smiled at her.

Joana starts yawning again, "well, you can be at ease, you have drinks and snacks on the fridge, you also can watch TV, some of the channels are Portuguese, feel free ok? so I'm going to bed!

Good night! " She leaves the trio relax some more, while going to her room.

"I like this girl!" Tessa look at Shane," What?! She's a nice woman, received us well!" Cade look at him, and then through the windows, seeing Optimus's form parked outside," She's very beautiful and talented not to mention, she's very humble." Then he smiles while looking to the Irish boy, "You know Lucky Charms, I barely know our hostess, but I feel that Prime feels something for her." The young couple look at him, " Father you are crazy?! A Transformer and a human how can that be possible?!" Cade says," I am a hopeless romantic, and it's possible Tess." The girl raised her brow," How you know that?" Cade surveyed all the place," Look at the photos." Tessa picked one, and saw Joana and Jazz happy," He is on human's size." Cade smiled," See? It's possible, and their love was pure." Tessa sighs and then look at her father, "You're right, it's possible." Shane grabs Tessa's hand," It's too much time for a person suffer alone, it's weird but if Optimus likes her, so be it, Miss De Vasconcelos deserves to be happy." Cade never expected hear that from the Irish boy, but agreed with him, "Not bad... not bad at all, Lucky Charms." The three stayed at the living room for a bit.

####

The next day Joana gets up early, take a shower getting ready for work. When arrives to the kitchen, saw Yeager preparing breakfast, "good morning Miss De Vasconcelos!" She goes to the fridge and get a milk carton, "good morning Mr. Yeager, did you sleep well?" He puts the bacon on the table, "Yes, I slept." He notices that she doesn't eat bacon and eggs, "don't you eat the breakfast?" Joana continues preparing a sandwich, and the milk, "never eat fried food in breakfast , too bad for my stomach." Yeager realizes soon immediately, but continues to hear her, "in my hometown or further north, breakfast is usually fried meat, and some people drink wine or coffee with milk, but who takes that kind of breakfast are people who works the land,farmers." he notices that she has a thick accent , probably due to her country of origin, because when entered at home, saw the flag of her native country as well the emblem of her soccer club, but nothing says, "I just want you to feel at home." Says Joana while gives him the house keys, and Cade thanked, then drink a little coffee, however Joana grab her backpack going to her work.

The week is very laborious due the preparations for the Christmas party, there are many details that must be taken into account because everyone wants everything in order.

Joana makes one last rehearsal with her children on Tuesday, she doesn't want them to be nervous for the party.

On Friday appears Optimus using his holoform, John welcomes him, "good to see you again..." Optimus responds while shakes hands, "Optimus". John raises an eyebrow but says nothing, but know he is a good friend of his collaborator, "what got you here Optimus?" The Autobot Leader exposes him what he wanted to do, and John agree soon immediately, "I suppose you want see Joana is not true?" Optimus responds, "Yes I want." John gets up from his chair, left the office with Prime, and both go towards Joana's Classroom, which doesn't take long.

Joana is on a ladder to put some works on the wall when he hears, "Joana you have visits." She looks down in awe, "Prime what are you doing here?!"Optimus sees Joana's reaction, "I want to offer my help in whatever you need." Joana descends from the ladder, "I see." However John stow the ladder, what captures the attention of the Portuguese girl, "I will put it on its place!" John says, "talk to him ok? I'm taking this. " Moments later he goes straight for the pantry.

Joana takes him into the classroom, "Why you came here Prime?" The Autobot Leader shrugs a bit," I wanted to know the place where you work." She smiles while put the adhesive tape on her desk"I suppose you chated with John a bit?" The Autobot leader replies, "Yes. I asked him if I could help all of you on your Event." Joana holds his hands, "will be welcome, there's a lot of work to do!" One of the girls saw Joana and Optimus holding hands laughing, "Professor Joana got a boyfriend!" The other children take the leave and surround the two, "he's big!" A little boy says, "I bet they Kiss!" Joana begins to blush to hard, Claire is laughing, "Oh Joana you didn't tell me anything." Joana starts to get embarrassed, "Children Optimus is just a friend." He crouches smiling at the kids, "we are not yet lovers, just friends!" Claire sees Prime interact with the kids, "you know Mr. Prime you'd make a great father." At that very moment Prime's holoform blushed.

Children are forwarded to the respective working tables, "Let's let teacher Joana chat ok?" One of the girls yells, "they're getting married?" Joana blush once again, and to be able to chat quietly back into the hallway, "never mind, they have a lot of imagination!" Optimus devalues, "don't worry, they are just sparklings." Joana gets more serious, "what are you doing here? It's not just your help that you are offering. " Optimus gets more serious, "I am very worried, the Decepticons are active." Joana puts her hand on her chin, "is quite troubling Optimus." The Autobot leader nods, "that's right, we feared they strike during your celebration." Joana crosses her arms, she is worried, fears that all children can be injured in a possible attack or that parents can panic, "Optimus I suppose you have your men on the ground." He sighs, "Yes, Hound and Sides, they are investigating a possible sign." Joana sigh of relief, "thank goodness." Optimus advises, "Be attentive for any anomaly." Joana responds, "we will."

Claire approaches, "Joana you'll always assemble the scenarios tomorrow?" She replies, "Yes, it is to be around 9pm, right?" Claire responds, "Yes." Optimus hears the conversation of two women until he hears his name, "Optimus will also help build the sets or fill balloons." Then turns to him, "you don't mind do you?" The Autobot Leader responds, "no problem." Joana begins to have an idea, "your vehicle-mo ... oops, I mean your rig has enough space to carry all of our material without the crumpled!" Optimus takes the cue, "Okay, I will take your material to the Auditorium you rented." Joana embraces Optimus, "thank you!" After being all set Optimus left going to have with the other Autobots, to redouble the vigilance.

At night all colleagues assembled the scenarios and at the same time had diversion through due Optimus's presence.

"I just tell you girls, Optimus is a beautiful specimen." Optimus doesn't know anything, "who would give me a nice ride?." Joked Kathy, all looked to her, "What? I didn't say any lie! " Joana raises an eyebrow but continues to hear, "I've always liked cool Trucks and Optimus has one so radical." Joana unleashed a laugh, because her colleague fooled the others due to her speaking ways, "I envy Joana because Optimus is always giving you rides." Optimus looks at his friend shrugging, "you can't learn anything Prime." Around 11pm everything is properly organized.

On the way home.

"I never thought my holoform did success among human females." Joana look at the wheel, "you ain't seen nothing yet. My colleagues loved you. " Then adds, "just hope you show up at the party." Then look for the wheel waiting for reply, "Yes, but we must also ensure that the Decepticons do not appear here." Joana realizes it immediately. " I pray to God that all goes well. "

He notes that she is very tired, "why you don't recharge?" She looks at the outside through the window , "we're almost at my house." Optimus just tells her, "you're anxious because of the event that you are up to?" Joana sighs, "with everything Optimus." He just says denoting concern in the voice, "I know, but at this point I just want you get some rest." Joana doesn't know what to say, " today you stay here resting, I communicated with Bee to warn Yeager you won't sleep at home." Joana argues, "But I need to get ready for the party tomorrow." Optimus sighs, "Rest... everything will be fine." She sighs, "All right, you win Prime." He just says, "I just want you to be safe, because you're a target to the Decepticons." Then he adds, "you can go to my sleeper." She rises heading to the said sleeper, just to get a blanket that is in the little bed, and back to the front, " I stay here Optimus." And lies down on the seats, mumbling, "Goodnight and thank you very much." And falls asleep.

Without her noticing, Optimus's his bipedal and caress her hair, "Rest, I will be here." Then the holoform disappears and he darkens the windows and moments later goes into recharging mode.

Joana feels that is in complete safety, knowing that nothing and nobody will disturb her during sleep.

####

In another point of the city

"Things are prepared?" Galvatron asks, "Yes my liege." Answer one of the subordinates, "Every one of our men are placed at strategic points, the human will not escape!" The Decepticon leader's eyes are closed, "who ensures the success of the attack?" The other swallows in dry, "your plan my leader." other of Galvatron's men stands out, "the Autobots are guarding the human's House as well watching the surroundings.

They watch the human, every of her movements my leader and for the record, Optimus Prime protects the human, do everything in his power for just to protect her. "Galvatron begins to get angry, because nothing is going according to plan, then begins to unload in their men.

**"OUR PLAN CAN'T FAIL! DESTROY THE AUTOBOTS, KILL THE HUMAN FEMALE! "** The others tremble with fear, they know if things fail, there will be a fate far worse for them.

Elsewhere two souls, a human and one mechanical rest undisturbed, the next day is going to be very rocky due to the Christmas party and to a possible attack by the Decepticons.

* * *

><p>Cade knows something? Perhaps the love is blossoming between Optimus and Joana.<p>

By the way the Portuguese cuisine has Pennyroyal on their recipes, I love to add in soups and salads.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

I appreciate constructive reviews, thanks!


	5. Guidance

_Rated **M** for violence, blood, death and possible sex scenes_

_**Disclaimer:** The Transformers aren't mine they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p><em>First I have to thank to all whom fave my story or is following it... THANKS FOLKS!<em>

_Hi folks this time Optimus will learn something with Joana, you know despite Prime be millions years than Joana he's still learning as well be guided by a simple human female._

_It isn't the first time I act with my kids on stage, but was the first time I've helped setting the stage with my colleagues, and sometimes jokes are heard, so what I wrote here and on the last chapter based in that. _

_By the way there will be some lyrics, they aren't mine but from a Portuguese singer Called Mafalda Veiga._

_Have fun folks!_

* * *

><p><strong>Guidance<strong>

Dawns and Joana wake up much more relaxed and in a good mood, but gets a little confused asking herself what she is doing inside Optimus's cabin.

Then soon recalled immediately, in order to prepare things for the Christmas Party, Optimus asked her to sleep in his cab, also has a vague recollection of someone having caressed her hair, something metallic but soft at the same time.

"Good morning Miss De Vasconcelos, recharged well?" She hears Optimus's baritone voice that surrounds and that made her vibrate through the speakers, "Yeah, I slept like I've never did." Then look at the clock, "this is 7 am Optimus. I need to go home to wash up and change clothes, as well learn from the others. "

Optimus's voice denotes some irony, "we were always at the door of your house." She feels that he is laughing, so he opens the door for her, Joana grab her bag, "I won't be long." Then look at the wheel, "You better turn your holoform, not to call attention to your true self." Joana suggests that and moments later is already at the door of the house.

Joana opens the door entering soon immediately, going directly to her room, when intersects with Tessa, "good morning Miss De Vasconcelos." Joana waves, "good morning Tessa." Then look for the young girl, "my dear don't call me Miss De Vasconcelos, call me Joana." Tessa looks at her, "but ..." The look of Joana is more loaded, "is too formal my dear, that's all." Tessa feels that Joana begins to be more relieved, when looked at her, "you can keep quiet ... Joana. " The Lusa girl outlines a smile, "thank you."

When Joana puts her backpack on the couch Tessa asks, "How was your night?" She hears a response, "Quiet, I've never slept so well, I felt very safe with Optimus." Tessa looks at her sitting on the couch next to Joana, "you love him right?" Joana sighs, "He always accompanied me in all Tessa, is a very special friend." Tessa holds her hand, "Joana _how_ you feel about Optimus?" Joana take a deep breath, "I don't know Tessa, frankly I'm very confused."

Tessa look into her eyes, "Joana you don't have to say." A tear rolls by the older girl's face , "I'm still mourning Jazz's death, I don't know if ..." She hears, "I may not have the same experience of life like you, but don't be like my father, who closed his heart to love, your life ahead of you." The words of Tessa enters on Joana's mind, looks like she knows the business, because it grew up without a mother and dad was always beside her, refusing a female companion to help him in her education.

She barely knows her, and by what she saw in him, feels he is a person who has always been lonely and that worked too much just to create his daughter as well fill a void that refused to be filled.

Knows that he was against the courtship of Tessa with the Irish boy, Shane putting barriers to both, always setting silly rules to see if they ended the relationship but to no avail, at the end saw that Shane was worthy of Tessa, and didn't put more obstacles if both agreed follow their rules.

And her relationship with Prime?

Since she met the Autobots for the first time she always saw Optimus as a strong figure who drove the Autobots and their allies for the right direction, always willing to sacrifice himself for the people he loved, always did his best.

She saw him as her mentor, although he said it was her who taught him to be more fair and honorable, but knew he had feelings for her but doesn't know to what extent because she loved Jazz.

Tessa see she wanders a bit, "Joana?" The girl comes out of her trance, "Uh?" Tessa touches her on the shoulder, " You stood for a moment staring at the void." Joana rises, "sorry, I got distracted for a moment." Tessa shrugs, "don't worry sometimes our thoughts make us those things."

Joana looks at the clock, "I have to prepare myself because I have to be in the Auditorium around 9 am.

I suggest to all of you to prepare for the Christmas Party too. " Then goes take a shower, "Okay I'll call the rest of guys to prepare."

Joana is in her shower but her mind is thinking of Optimus, as well as in Tessa's words.

_"How you feel about Optimus?"_ Is it really that obvious? Been almost a year since Jazz was brutally murdered, and move on in this moment seems so abruptly, feeling that is to betray him.

She closes her eyes feeling the water hit her face recalling that Jazz said often, he wanted her to move on with her life if something happened to him, and that he would not be upset, on the contrary.

He wanted her to remember like the Autobot he was, funny, a friend of your close, respectful as well a huge taste for human culture, including the music.

She breathes deep, continuing to take the shower, "_does Prime feels the same thing for me?"_ Question herself, because wants to know the answers soon as possible, but right now she wants to do is make the Christmas Party with her kids.

The time runs very fast, Joana had already taken her shower and is all dressed up, then joins the others for having breakfast, "Prepared for the party?" Joana take a bite on her sandwich, "as a matter of fact, Cade, I'm a little nervous." Cade asks her, "why, Miss De Vasconcelos?" Joana explains, "I'm afraid the Decepticons attack us by surprise." Shane shoots, "If you rely on the Autobots these guys will not do anything." Joana cross her arms over the chest, "God hears you Shane." Moments later arises, "is to be in the Auditorium around 9:30 ok?" All beckon.

Joana is outside and Drift, "Greetings femme." She looks at the Samurai, "good morning." Drift note something in Joana, "Nervous?" She replies, "a lot." After waves, "But I know it will be fine. Thanks for your support! " He flash out with his lights, satisfied with what he just heard.

Joana enters in Optimus, "I'm fresher and ready to work." Optimus has his holoform connected and examines the girl who is very beautiful but with a very simple clothes, and a very mild fragrance, "Are a relief for my tired optics." And she turns red as a ripe tomato, "T ... thanks I guess."

Optimus feels that she's a little insecure, "what's up?" Joana look outwards, "what's going on Joana? I feel like you're nervous, your heart rate accelerated slightly, "I'm worried, that's all." Optimus hold his hand, "If you're this way because of the Decepticons, you better not, I assure you that nothing will happen." She retorts, "I know but ..." Optimus interrupts it by placing both hands on her shoulders, "I had already talked to you about Miss De Vasconcelos." She sighs, "I'm so afraid for my children." Optimus's holoform caress her face, "you care for nothing believe me, my Autobots will ensure your safety.

If they dare attack, I will be waiting for them, and I will tear their Sparks apart with my bare hands, if they dare in touch you! " Joana embraces Optimus, "you have so much hate in your voice Prime." He swallow in dry, "This doesn't solve anything, hate has never done anything but bring more hatred.

Galvatron is responsible for everything that happened, the betrayal by us human and the deaths of our friends. " Optimus is speechless, "knowing that Galvatron is responsible for everything, you don't hate him?" Joana just reveals him, "you know Prime ... I hate him like you, because he manipulated everything and everyone to do their dirty work, but what he won with all of this?

Enemies, and more than half of his army was destroyed, and didn't get what he wanted, and he couldn't fool the real friends of the Autobots, he one day will get what deserves but it's not by your and my hands, because God is powerful. " He feels two hands on his face, "Optimus looks at me." The Autobot leader did exactly that, "you're not like him, you are even better." And puts her hand on his chest, "all that matters is that you remember of your friends who have left us, here in your spark." Optimus takes a deep breath, "you continue to guide me as usual."

She shrugs a bit, "No Optimus, I was just make my point of view and life taught a lot.

I didn't only lost Jazz but my Great-Grandmother as well, she taught me many things like this one, she suffered a lot too but faced her destiny with a big smile and lived everyday like was her last day of her life.

He starts his engines and starts driving towards the Auditorium, and the other friends also follow, and Joana closes her eyes to calm down a bit for the day will be very hard and stressful.

The path to the auditorium is fast and when sees the other colleagues and her boss parking their cars, looks to Prime's holoform, "I'm glad you got your holoform connected."

Moments later he leaves his Semi-form helping her out, and then goes with her to the other colleagues, Claire's with her usual cigarette, "Well you don't lay off that for the world!" She gives another drag, "is vital for me, because it helps combat stress." Joana shake away the smoke, "Ok fine." Claire look for Optimus and the other Autobots who were using their holoform, then sees Tessa and her father as well her boyfriend, " You bring guest to the party!" Joana responds, "there's still more a friend couple, some friends as well my parents, they want to see our party." John appears between the two women, "good morning girls, Mr. Prime." Optimus nod.

John asks, "are you ready to work?" Joana responds, "Yes we are." And moments later all enter into the auditorium to make some final preparations and to receive the children.

It's a matter of time that everything is in progress, Optimus orders to the 'Bots to keep the scanners on full alert due to the Decepticons because he doesn't want any human casualties including children.

##

The Christmas party begins without problems, each Classroom act and each performance is applauded by the audience even the Autobots are fascinated with the children who were on stage.

Optimus will help as he can because it's a lot of work for all, as there are children cry due to a new space which was strange.

When the time for Joana's classroom act, Optimus helps her put the kids on stage and listen to her, "Class do your best!" And is next to them more Claire.

Optimus keeps eye on Joana's performance, and begin to hear the song she chose for their act.

When the music starts children begin soon doing what was rehearsed for several weeks, and they smile without showing fear of the stage.

Optimus notices that all of them were dressed in stars, Joana and Claire were with little bright stars in all their clothes, moving with children who are delirious, making the audience to follow the rhythm of the theme that is playing, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" sung in a more rhythmic version of Frederika Stahl.

When the performance ends the audience makes a standing ovation, and as is normal kids do a bow of gratitude, moments after they are guided backstage to where her parents are waiting.

The rest of the Festival runs smoothly, all the performances are at best and there are several Newspaper photographers in the audience taking photos, and also the Mayor.

When they went to give the gifts the Kindergarten Coordinator appears, "Dear public yet one more performance." So grab in Joana putting her on stage, "But what's going on here?"

John whisper to her, "it's come to my attention that you sing very well." Joana sighs, "Ok ... OK ... you will not let me escape from this, so... I'll do it. " They had a CD that Graça had delivered them, which only contains music by Mafalda Veiga, "Cada Lugar Teu"."

She takes the microphone, looking at the audience, "my colleagues decided to play a joke on me, and I will not disappoint them, I apologize if I get out of the rythm!" With that phrase everybody laughed, "I will sing this theme in my mother tongue."

Optimus gives her a high chair and she sits closing her eyes, and the music begins, then she starts.

_Sei de cor cada lugar teu_

_Atado em mim, a cada lugar meu_

_Tento entender o rumo que a vida nos faz tomar_

_Tento esquecer a mágoa_

_Guardar só o que é bom de guardar_

_Pensa em mim protege o que eu te dou_

_Eu penso em ti e dou-te o que de melhor eu sou_

_Sem ter defesas que me façam falhar_

_Nesse lugar mais dentro_

_Onde só chega quem não tem medo de naufragar_

Joana glances at Optimus, he's listening the music, perhaps will understand the message of this particular music, do a effort to sing with her soul and heart, she want him to feel her positive energy flowing into Prime, but felt other presence, and knows right away... Jazz, felt his smell and energy... for her that's means everything, he wants her to follow with her life, and pursue love again, then she sang like she never did.

_Sei de cor cada lugar teu_

_Atado em mim, a cada lugar meu_

_Tento entender o rumo que a vida nos faz tomar_

_Tento esquecer a mágoa_

_Guardar só o que é bom de guardar_

_Pensa em mim protege o que eu te dou_

_Eu penso em ti e dou-te o que de melhor eu sou_

_Sem ter defesas que me façam falhar_

_Nesse lugar mais dentro_

_Onde só chega quem não tem medo de naufragar_

_Fica em mim que hoje o tempo dói_

_Como se arrancassem tudo o que já foi_

_E até o que virá e até o que eu sonhei_

_Diz-me que vais guardar e abraçar_

_Tudo o que eu te dei_

The audience hears the Lusa's girl voice, is so harmonious that captures the attention of all who surround her, until a few lighters are light up to give a more welcoming environment for music.

John holds the hand of his wife who observes his collaborator to sing, her voice captives anyone who hears it.

"Joana's voice is very pretty John." The other responds, "Well they said that she sang well." And holds hands with his wife.

_Mesmo que a vida mude os nossos sentidos_

_E o mundo nos leve pra longe de nós_

_E que um dia o tempo pareça perdido_

_E tudo se desfaça num gesto só_

Shane begins dancing with Tessa and are very close and shared a kiss, on other hand Bee and comments with Drift, "she's still very good." Drift doesn't realize but has to agree, "she sings very well, how she can do it?" Graça approaches, "is due to the love she has for the Portuguese music my friend." But Tessa listen while glances to Optimus's hologram, "and not only." And nothing else says.

_Eu Vou guardar cada lugar teu_

_Ancorado em cada lugar meu_

_E hoje apenas isso me faz acreditar_

_Que eu vou chegar contigo_

_Onde só chega quem não tem medo de naufragar_

_Mesmo que a vida mude os nossos sentidos_

_E o mundo nos leve pra longe de nós_

_E que um dia o tempo pareça perdido_

_E tudo se desfaça num gesto só_

Optimus feels she is singing the song only for him, at least that's what it implies, but knows that she's putting their school's reputation at stake, due her singing for a large number of humans, but feels that she will not fail, because she is a human being who gives their best, despite not being perfect.

He closes his eyes looking for what means that song, and follows the rhythm of the same.

_Eu Vou guardar cada lugar teu_

_Atado em cada lugar meu_

_E hoje apenas isso me faz acreditar_

_Que eu vou chegar contigo_

_Onde só chega quem não tem medo de naufragar_

The music ends and when she opens her eyes the audience is speechless, but silence doesn't last, a thunderous Ovation is heard leaving everyone admired including Joana, the public is giving her a standing ovation, and a tear falls of her face, she is happy because Jazz talked to her through that song.

"Thank you all!" Shortly after retreating to the backstage.

"Wow ... This is awesome guys! Who knew our esteemed colleague could hypnotize the audience with her voice. " Joana smiled, "Now I just want to rest because I was a nervous wreck." Then look at John, "and you will pay for this.!" And laughs at infecting all, at the end the present were given to the kids.

Around 1pm the Auditorium is empty, everything was cleansed by all the colleagues, but before they leave John call all of his collaborators, "I congratulate you all, our Christmas party was memorable, the Mayor and his entourage excited about the work we've done with our children, and congratulates Joana for her performance." Then he adds, "Thanks girls, for your dedication!"

When it's all over Joana entered into the Semi breathing relief, "thank God that everything went well." Optimus asks, "How are you feeling?" She responds, "I feel relieved, and the Decepticons are a no-show." Optimus looks at her, "and what are you going to do now?" She gives a brief answer, "Rest."

The convoy of Autobots and their allies follow Optimus for the Lookout to relax a bit.

* * *

><p><em>Joana loves her roots that's why she sings in her mother tongue, and now she can pursue love... Jazz spoke through the Lyrics of this music just for her.<em>

_Optimus noticed that music was only for him._

_'Till next chapter and it will focus on a situation very real for all of children parents._

_I appreciate positive reviews thanks!_


	6. Accused

_Rated** M** for violence, blood and sex in later chapters._

_**Disclaimer:** The Transformers don't belong to me but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

><p><em>Hi folks this time I will talk about a issue which worries all children parents, as well the Education Professionals who work with children.<em>

_This particular issue had happened with me and my other two colleagues who work with me, and it was a very serious accusation, but thanks God that nothing happened because we love children and we aren't capable in hitting a child, our Coordinator and our boss believed in us and she went to the hospital with the boy parents to examine him, and prove that never existed violence._

_Later we knew , what had happened was the kid's parents doing, they didn't noticed that they marked the kid while hold him on his mother lap at home not at school, so they choose in put the responsibility on school instead in assuming theirs._

_This chapter is based about what had happened months ago._

_Enjoy folks._

* * *

><p><strong>Accused<strong>

The holidays passed quickly, and all entered the New Year in big, some have made resolutions to do during the year, as well the hope that the New Year may be better or until peace is achieved. Anyway the usual stuff.

Cade Yeager is sad because has o let Joana's good hospitality, and Tessa has to get back to class.

"Don't be a stranger Cade Yeager, I want you to come here more often!" The inventor shake her hand, "may be relax Miss De Vasconcelos, on Easter we will be here." Joana embraces Tessa, "and you my girl help your father, and good luck at school." Tessa look for Joana wrinkling a brow, "you can be quiet." Ensures the young girl.

"And you big guy?" Question Cade to Optimus, "the Autobot leader responds," Yes, somebody has to watch over Joana. " Lennox just says looking for Joana, "you know where I live." The soldier looks at Hound, "what say you stay with us?" The Autobot in question just says, "I accept your offer, I bet you have a place for an Autobot big as I." Will smiles, "sure, big guy, even you have a chance to need to stretch your legs and train your aim.

By the way I had the chance in supervise the preparation of your new base, which is close to the city. " Joana just curious question, "at least the base is hidden?" Optimus responds instead of Lennox, "Yes, and the Decepticons won't know their location, because our frequencies will be hidden." The Lusa girl breathes relief, "thank God." After holding the hand of Will. "Thanks for all Lennox, and I will accept your invitation." And embraces the Major. The goodbyes are short, but they will see again on Easter.

Then the life is back to his usual routine, hard work for Joana and vigilance on the part of Optimus and the Autobots who stayed with him.

####

Several days passed, and Joana's getting the kids to the new day, as she was going to work with them, now she is waiting for Claire arrive, which won't take long.

While Claire was wearing her uniform, appear the parents of a child, and when she was going to receive hears a voice very unwelcome by her mother, and both women raise an eyebrow very admired with such an attitude, not only from the mother but also by the father of her child, but what had happened? She has to find out ASAP.

"Good morning, it's everything alright with Clarisse?" The mother speaks to her with some disdain, "my daughter showed up with these black bruises on her legs and back!" And starts to show them their respective marks, "I left my daughter with you, and these black bruises appear on her body? She complained that her body hurts.

Could you explain to me what happened during the day? " The two begin to examine the bruises again, " We really have no explanation for this, but one thing I assure you, we won't did this!" Explains Joana, but the girl's father ask, "But how this was done? I demand an explanation! " Joana look for the couple, "there are a thousand and one possibilities, these children play among themselves, and sometimes things like this happen, they hurt each other, she may have fallen or have hit a Chair or a table with her body, or certain diseases that exhibit these symptoms but mistreatment? I don't think!

Your daughter also has very light skin and everything can mark the skin that is very sensitive. "

Joana raises Clarisse's shirt seeing better the bruises, in the back are 4 black stains and on the right leg another big bruise that occupied a large part of the same, and finger marks on her ankles, "Mrs Keane I don't see who could have done this, but I guarantee that anything happened while I or Claire were here!

We wouldn't dream of doing such a thing to you daughter! " Explains Joana quietly, without showing that she's really nervous, but the girl's mother continues, "But you see Miss De Vasconcelos, the marks are clearly visible. "Joana take a deep breath," I and my colleagues are unable to hurt children.

Your daughter cries when you leave, but moments after she cut it out and play with friends! " Then there's John, "what's up Joana?" The Lusa girl explains, "Clarisse's mother think we mistreated her daughter, but is false!" John hears what the couple tells him, and then look to Joana and Claire, "Mrs. Keane can't see Joana or Claire do something like this, and I work with Joana for 2 years and never saw her mistreat a child!" Mrs Keane looks for Joana, "why don't you go back to your country or to your robot friends?"That racist comment is full hateful and that stabbed her in the heart and John look at her moods, because of that comment.

Joana take a deep breath, keeping her composure, "This is a very serious accusation you know? What proof do you have to accuse us of child abuse? Don't know what consequences this will bring to our school in the future?

I've always worked with all the children in this classroom, and none of the parents complained that I abused them, I'm here to teach not to mistreat, I say what I do to the parents, you should know that a long time ago! " John ponder Joana's words and verifies that she is absolutely right.

"To get doubts away I'm going with Mrs Keane and Clarisse to the hospital, and I'll take my wife." Mrs Keane look at John, "Very well, then I can prove what I say." John says, "or not ...I put my hands in the fire for Joana and Claire. " Then turns to the two collaborators, "Continue with your work, I trust you two!" Saying that John left the classroom with Clarisse's parents.

The two continue to work but both talked about what happened, "you gotta be calm Joana." The Lusa girl responds, "I know, but she was low in saying something like that." Claire just says, "we all know that you're a friend of the Autobots who helped us rid Chicago from the Decepticons, but that doesn't change what I think about you!" Joana breathes relief, "thank you." Claire just says, "I appreciate every day to have you beside me, I'm just sorry I didn't thanked your friends." Joana just assured, "They know that my friend!" Claire is delighted to have heard it, then make a small note, "Mrs Keane shouldn't have made that comment."

Joana just expressed her disdain, "people like her don't just affect me, just their actions." Claire gets thoughtful but continues to hear, "it's the first time I was accused of child abuse!" Then look out the window, "I see how you treat children who are in our class, and our colleagues do a great work!" Joana turns to Claire, "you know, you're right, we are professionals, and we never did such a thing to the kids in this school." Then sighs, "and she shouldn't have made that racist comment." Then look outwards, "I just hope that John bring good news." Claire just put her hand on Joana's shoulder, "That woman will be buried up to her neck!" After Claire look for her colleague, "As you mentioned to Mrs Keane, there are several health issues that can affect the skin and blood. Clarisse has very white skin and even if gently grabbed, the skin would be marked, or else may be some anemia. " Joana crosses his arms, "I'm glad that John and his wife were at the hospital with the child.

And he would call us immediately, because we don't want to be in this whole anxiety. " Claire sighs, "God hears you Joana." The Lusa girl goes to her backpack to get her wallet, "Claire I will drink anything outside, you hold the forte?" The colleague replies, "will do, relax your mind, if there's anything I call your phone." Joana left going for a small cafe that existed on the other side of the street.

When she arrives at the Cafe sits in her usual spot, and the owner of the Cafe comes take the order, "the usual." The other deviates from seeing Joana's expression very loaded, "is there anything that disrupts Miss De Vasconcelos?" Joana looks at the man, "has been a very hard week Jaime, that's all." He just puts his hand on her shoulder, "then rest, is what you need." Then go get a espresso for Joana.

She starts to drink the coffee when receive a call, and when sees it, "Jaime I pay later ok?" The owner of the coffee question," a emergency? " She replies, "Yes." And get out of there going directly to the kindergarten.

Joana comes to the classroom, "what's going on?" Claire responds, "John called to inform that Clarisse is being examined by doctors and that she will also do a bunch of tests to make sure that everything is in order." Joana expresses its concern, "I see, It will be hours of waiting and a lot of anxiety.

I just hope that the actions of Mrs Keane does not bring problems for our kindergarten. " Then there's Alexandra, "I heard what happened." Joana just nods, "is a big mess Alex, have made us a very serious accusation, but John was on our side and to prove that these allegations are untrue and unfair." Alex asks, "don't you want to go get a cup of coffee and talk?" Joana look for their Help, "I went moments ago, Claire can come with you, and tells you what happened okay?" Alex agrees immediately soon.

The morning passes at a glance and the kids are doing some activities, while Joana helps them, the phone rings, "Claire I'm on the phone." And get out of there going to answer the call.

"Hello?" She hears from the other side, "_ Hey girls I bring news!"_ Joana puts the receiver in the other ear, "I'm listening." John begins, "_ the girl was examined, and did the tests I mentioned earlier."_Joana interrupts, "I want to know what the doctors say." Across John look at the tone her voice, _" Be like that don't do to you any good!You have to take a deep breath."_Joana explains, "is about the Kindergarten credibility as well mine, you know?" John agree soon immediately, " _you're absolutely right Joana, but listen to what I have to tell you._

_Doctors ran very exhaustive tests to Clarisse and didn't see signs of aggression, Joana nothing points to mistreatment. "_Joana breathes relief but continues to hear, "_ while we were waiting to be called, my wife noticed the way her mother was holding Clarisse, was exactly in the same places of the marks, and nothing else."_Joana raises an eyebrow, "I see, but still I want to know more." And begin to hear, "_the girl said she fell at home and didn't say anything to the parents. And the parents decided to put the blame on our kindergarten rather than talk with her and take her to the hospital! And Mrs Keane is known in her neighborhood, and has caused immense problems for neighbors._

_The doctors said that Mrs Keane has a long track record of psychological disturbances. "_Joana is incredulous at what just heard, " No way... you mean she is crazy? Sorry about the expression! " She hears a small laugh, _"you could say that Yes, she's crazy, and certainly should not be taking their medication."_ Memories flood from the girls's mind.

"Wait a minute, I remember hearing that story, your wife told me about Mrs Keane, but I didn't appreciate at the time." John ensures, and Joana note some humor in his voice, although he is strict on her,"_the two of you can be quiet, I know you were not able to do these things._

_Doctors have proved that there are no signs of mistreatment, and my wife called attention to Mrs. Keane who gave me reason. "_

Joana's expression begins to soften, "you don't know how important are these news, a question and what Mrs Keane will do? All this was a terrible mistake that brought consequences, do you realize that it will never be trust between both parties. " She hears a sigh, "_ I know what you mean, it won't be the same thing, and Mrs. Keane never will admit her mistake."_Joana just tells him, "you know she can be prosecuted for libel?" John nods, _"Yeah I'm aware of that, but I'm not going to do that, we need to move on."_The lusa girl remarks, "I think the same, but both I and Claire will redouble our attention with Mrs Keane, and I can tell you that she will eat in my hand!" John is surprised by what he just hear but listen Joana, "God is almighty." Joy is noticed in Joana's face who hears, "_ Now relax because our children come first."_Moments later both sides hang up the phone.

She goes into the room more relieved and Claire notices. "Good news, I presume?" Joana responds, "Yes, very good news." And told everything, who breathes of relief, "thank goodness."

Joana only advises, "Now we have to be mindful of the Mrs. Keane because she is anxious to set us up at all." Claire asks, "and what are you going to do now?" Joana gives a brief answer, "do our job." When it came time for Joana to go home, "Claire until tomorrow and relax, because we've had a very busy day." She responds, "the same to you."

It's a matter of time before Joana comes home, she gets going to change, and start making her dinner, with relative calm.

She will make a vegetarian quiche, and while the kitchen reflects on what happened, but her thoughts are interrupted by the banging door.

"I'm coming!" She comes to the door very quickly opens it, "Optimus good afternoon." He notices that she is very tired, "is this a bad time?" Joana responds, "Yes ... I had a very busy day." She gets a little crestfallen, "I'll go Joana." She holds his hand, "I don't want you to leave Prime, stay." He smiled, "Ok." Joana asks him, "I want your real "you" to get in, not a projection." He shuts down his holoform, and she listens to change size, and he's at the door, "that's better."

Optimus enters, and is forwarded to the kitchen, "is there something bothering you?" Joana responds getting more serious, "I've been accused of something that I can't do." Optimus is surprised "How so?" She responds, "they accused me of abusing a child!" He sees that she is visibly upset, "I wasn't, I'm not capable of hurting a child just because I want to!" Optimus looks at her in the eyes, "Joana I know you for so long and I know you wouldn't hurt a sparkling.

I saw how interact with them, show love and dedication. " And puts his hand on her face, "there was this kind of situations on Cybertron?" And puts her hand on top of him, "Optimus looks at her," was very rare, you know they were precious to us.

Why do you ask? " Joana sighs, "I always thought you didn't ..." Optimus interrupts her, "... that didn't do that kind of actions?" She nod, "Yes." He smiled at her, "I think we're just like you." Joana intertwines her fingers with Optimus's metallic fingers, "you're amazing Optimus." And blushes… hard.

Optimus continues watching her doing the vegetable quiche, see putting the puff pastry into a round pyrex form and adding the mixture that had been previously prepared, then places the form in the oven.

"Now just wait about 15 minutes." Then continues, "Optimus the charge that they did to us was very serious, could harm our kindergarten, as well as our integrity!

I almost bet Megatron would not do something against the Cybertronian children. " Optimus remarks, "there's a code of honor and he always made a point of respect, despite being evil." Joana close her eyes, "in the end it was proved that there was no ill-treatment, it was discovered that had been her own mother that bruised her without realizing it, and due to a fall that the child has at home.

They should have taken the girl to the hospital instead of blaming the school of abuse. " Optimus realizes soon immediately, "So instead of accusing you should have assumed their responsibilities as parents."

"Indeed Optimus. Thankfully the truth was out, and John will not persecute these parents for defamation. " Informed Joana, then continues, "She has psychiatric history, and has caused problems in the past and was already well known in the hospital.

Fortunately John was on our side, defended us saying that we weren't able to do such a thing! " She's checking the quiche, and an aromatic smell invades Optimus's nasal sensors.

"You haven't lost your touch Joana." She just smiled, "Don't embarrass me." But after changes of humor, "Optimus unfortunately there are people capable of committing crimes against children, parents who mistreat and abuse kids, relatives who are supposed to protect children from these things, rape them causing injuries that will have repercussions for the rest of their lives.

Many are killed because they think they must be silenced, to hide how heinous are these crimes, or are used as bombs carriers to achieve the terrorists purposes. " Optimus is horrified with what he just heard from Joana's mouth. "I never thought Joana." Joana sighs, "it is the sad reality Optimus, but luckily it only happens with a minority, and most of these criminals are punished appropriately."

Moments later takes the form of the oven, checking the consistency of the quiche, "It's perfect, now it's just cool." Optimus goes into the living room and Joana follows him, "I know you're upset, but now I want to forget this ok?"

The Autobot leader nod, "Right, and what are you going to do the rest of the day?" Joana says, "Relax, even we can talk a little and everything." After smile looking at Optimus, "Just one more thing ..." The face of Optimus shows a curious expression, "what's up?" Joana responds, "my partner knows that I'm your friend and I helped in Chicago, and thank you what you did for us!" Optimus gets astonished with what he just heard, "at least not all humans are bad." Joana just tells him, "you see? Not all are traitors like you said a few weeks ago. " She reclines on the couch, "Now I just want to rest."

Optimus is with her, but is unable to express what he feels about her, thinks it's too hasty, prefers to bide more time, now wants to help Joana to forget that day which was so hard.

* * *

><p><em>Sadly this is a hard reality folks, and Optimus listened Joana carefully.<em>

_I appreciate positive reviews folks thanks!_


	7. Surprise visits and Francesinhas

_Rated **M** due violence, blood and possible sex scenes._

_**Disclaimer:** The Transformers don't belong to me but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, but the plot is mine._

* * *

><p><em>By the way right now Joana is relaxing and trying to forget the incident that had happened weeks ago and John trusts in her.<em>

_Now she will receive a visit, who will be? _

_Well read to discover ok?_

**_Undo-Portuguese talking_**

**_Normal-English talking._**

**_It's easier for me not to translate ok?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise visit and Francesinhas<strong>

After the incident with that child, things are calming down, and Joana wants to forget what happened a few days before with Clarisse, but now she want her routine to go back to normal, but since that day that John relies more on the young Kindergarten Teacher and Joana feels happy and relieved due that.

Now she just want to continue to work with their children on diverse subjects, and as Valentine's day is near decided to do something elusive on that day so special.

At the kindergarten ...

"We have to start in cut these works isn't it?" The Lusa girl nod, "Yes, then we have to put the hearts made by them on the wall, for Valentine's day. " February is almost in the middle and the kids made cardboard hearts to celebrate the day.

The young woman continues to watch the kids do other activities, "good morning Joana." She turns getting too surprised by the presence her Boss on her classroom, "good morning." He sees that the kids are doing their activities in silence, then see some cardboard hearts at the young's Teacher hand, "Valentine's day eh?"Joana responds, "Yes, the day is almost upon us." John looks around the room, "and about that child, Clarisse?" Joana cross her arms over the chest, "since that incident they never showed up." John is very thoughtful, "I see, the Coordinator also told me these parents didn't cancel the inscription."Joana just says," I see, their attitude also left much to be desired!

Known by colleagues who had the child on the nursery, these parents caused them a lot of problems. " John knows all too well the story about what happened in previous years because of Clarisse's parents. "I smell this won't stick around John. " The man looks at children with a fatherly look, seeing them playing or working on their drawings or collages, staring at the wall that has many works on display.

Then look for the Panel where is the Classroom's and the institution Projects that are up-to-date at all times. " At least you have everything in order. " Joana raises an eyebrow much admired responded, "My colleagues also work a lot John, but there are ages that do not give to do many activities." And he has to agree with her, "they even ask me some tips John, since I am young and have fresh ideas..." He completes the phrase, "not to mention that you have a culture and customs different from ours." She smiles, "I know I'm" Tuga "John and proud of it." John continues to look for her and the children, "I don't know how you do it." Then look at the clock, "I gotta go, there's a meeting I can't fail." And get out of there.

Joana continues to work with the children until 5 pm, time to leave, and as usual it always takes some homework with her, but first goes straight to the gym to relax and stay in shape.

####

When ends goes straight home, where arrives at 6 pm, she opens her door and is faced with a surprise, on the living room is a cousin who hadn't seen in a long time, "Hey cousin." The poor girl put the backpack, "A ...Albertina what a surprise. " And hold her, "How did you get in here in my house?" Albertina look to Joana, "Was your mother who prepared all without you knowing." Joana is caught by surprise, "don't tell me both of you prepared all this without my knowledge, _velhacas_!" Albertina sits on the sofa next to Joana who sits across while crossing the arms, "Oh yes I've been preparing for this all with her about 3 months, helped me in everything, including my visas and plane tickets." Joana puts the bag in place bringing a file that puts on on a table near the TV in the living room, "and I am very happy, I haven't seen you for almost 8 years.

By the way don't want to stay here in my house? " Albertina just says, "I expected that from you cuz, that's why your mother took me here and helped me with my bags, are in one of your guest rooms." Joana is surprised, but only says, "since my mother beat me to it, enjoy your time you will stay here, I bet you're exhausted." The other says with some irony, "Oh yeah ,Jetlag is killing me."

Joana is curious, "by the way how are things in OPorto?" The other gives a rogue smile, "First is in the same place, and my parents are cool." Joana knows OPorto, before emigrating to the USA, spent the summer vacation at Albertina's home, having a good time and even were camping together and went to the beach.

But knows that Albertina knows her hometown like the palm of her hand.

"When we get the chance to go out _caragos_?" Joana always laughs every time when Albertina says that word, "I don't know yet, tomorrow I have to go to work, and at night maybe we drink a few drinks at Tranquility's and Mission's City Pubs, what do you think?" Albertina claps her hands with glee, "It is a marvel, but what do I do until then?" Joana smiles, "well ... you can combat Jetlag by sleeping or going to my parents restaurant my." Her cousin crosses her legs, "it's not a bad idea, I help the uncles and I can even do"_Tripas à Moda Do Porto!"_." Joana loves the dish being a big fan of it, " Damn _Tripeira_, doesn't miss a chance!" Albertina shrugs dropping a laugh.

Both go to the guest room and Albertina begins to unpack, and peels off some cheeses, chorizos, Port wine, licor Beirão and saves guts, "I don't even know how that passed at customs." Exclaims Joana once saw of all that, "Was all bought and I asked the receipts." Explains Albertina, Joana calculates soon, "I suppose you had to open your bags is not true?" She nods, "Yup, but had everything within the law, thanks God." Joana outlines a little smile but then looks at his watch, "this is 6:30 pm and I need to buy something for our dinner and then I have to take a shower I reek a lot!" Albertina asks, "can I go with you shopping?" And grabs her wallet, "Sure cuz, I appreciate your company." Shortly after they're already on their way.

In the restaurant

"At this time the two are probably talking!" Comments Graça to Emmanuel, "I imagine our daughter's face when she saw Albertina back home." And Graça starts laughing a lot.

"My brother Pedro must have had send something by her." Graça take a look around, "your brother is amazing, what he has to send us by her?" Emmanuel smiles, "he always liked to send typical things from the _Invicta_, woman!" Graça smiled, "I just want to eat, _"Tripas à Moda do Porto"_ and _Francesinhas_."

At the supermarket

"Today I'll make dinner cousin." Albertina do a mental list of what ingredients she will need, "You are tired." Check out Joana, but Albertina looks, "I know that, can you help me with the ingredients?" Joana just says, "Okay, what are you going to do for dinner?" The other only responds, "_Francesinhas_ little cuz." Joana rubs the hands with glee, "Let's do it Albertina!" And they put hands to work.

Joana decides to buy more things for lunch and dinner to the next day, then hears a familiar voice, "what are you doing here, Joana?" She turns seeing Epps, and responds ironically, "what do you think _parolo_?" He looks at Joana's shopping cart, "I'm a really big ass."Joana is laughing, "Oh my God, you're killing me!" Moments later appears Albertina, "Had the freedom to buy a pack of 6 beers cuz." And put it in the cart, then look for Epps, "Oh ..." he sees that she is surprised and curious, "Who is this girl Joana?" Albertina get stuck staring at the black man, Joana realizes, "Epps meet Albertina de Vasconcelos, my cousin." The blonde girl stretches her hand, "nice to meet you." Epps shake his hand, "It's a pleasure Ma'am." Epps notes that her English has a heavy accent and listen to her talking in another language, just take a Word, "_Caragos_ Joana, where did you dig up this gorgeous guy gorgeous?" Joana is laughing hard, "Oh Albertina you can't even imagine!" Then look for Epps, "excuse me, my English sucks doesn't it?" The other smiled, "Nah, you even speak better than I Miss De Vasconcelos!" Albertina is more serious, "Please don't call me Miss de Vasconcelos, Albertina or only Tina ok?" Epps breathe of relief, "as you wish, Albertina is easier for me.

So both of you are cousin is not true? Maternal or paternal side? " Albertina responds, "paternal side, and as Joana told you, we're blood cousins." Joana looks at the clock, "Erm ... Epps by chance you don't want to go dinner with us? " The black soldier only responds, "well it is my day base license, I accept your invitation Joana." The Portuguese girl only question, "and I suppose that Lennox is on base is not true?" The other nods, "great I also can invite to dinner, if Prime doesn't mind of course." She suggests while holding on her phone, "I'm going to call him, I bet he want to breathe a little bit." And do exactly that, then look at her cousin, "Add more a six-pack, and add more ingredients for dinner!" The other responds surprised, " _Caragos _Joana you could have spoken earlier!" After shrugs, "you're amazing, you know?" Joana calls Lennox who is pleased with her invitation, "at least I will have the chance to meet more friends of yours!" She says with a little chuckle.

Purchases are paid and the trio goes straight Joana's home, Epps says, "what time is the dinner?" Joana responds, "around 8 p.m., and Lennox will be here with his family." Epps just informs, "they moved near the base, so the path will be quick." Joana knows that the Autobots want their allies stay in relative safety, that's why Lennox moved.

The trio comes home, Albertina takes everything into the kitchen with the help of Epps, then look for her cousin, "you're going to take your shower while I'm trying to make our dinner." Joana puts her backpack in place, "Right Tina, I will do that." Then look for Epps, "Be ease okay?" The black man beckons her, "Right Joana." The Portuguese girl goes to the bathroom while Epps go to the kitchen, he wants to help the other girl.

He sees Albertina cooking things, and is intrigued by the ingredients that she's using, and it gets more confusing when she opens a can of beer, and pours the precious liquid mixing with the other ingredients in a small saucepan.

Notice that she cooks according to a certain order, and with a lot of expertise, curiosity speaks louder, "what are you doing for dinner?" She doesn't look at what he's doing, _"Francesinhas_ Epps, a typical dish from my homeland." He continues to watch her prepare the food, "is that good?" She smiled at him, "you'll like it because the taste is a bit different than you're used to." And puts some spice in the sauce, but knows that a child is coming, and does the same sauce in another pot, without spice.

He notices that she makes sandwiches with meats and sausages that had been cooking by adding cheese and ham to each of them, putting it in the oven, and she even look at the time of the dish preparation, she doesn't want anything to fail.

Then it starts by doing a natural Orange juice, which places it in the fridge, and with everything in hand grab a table cloth and some dishes," Come Epps, this is faster between the two of us. " The soldier takes the plates and follows Albertina.

At the end of the table be properly set appears Joana with a change of clothes, "I see that everything is ready." A smooth aroma invades the nostrils of everyone, "and it smells good." Epps asks, "have you tried this food Joana?" She responds, "_Ui_...it's a wonder Epps!" After he hears the other girl, "you know this dish is famous in my country, people from everywhere are queuing just to eat this food." He feels that both girls are defending their roots and Latin heritage, "Albertina is steadfast defender of her northern roots, watch your mouth!" Warns Joana.

He sighs thinking, "_Well they both are worse than the Decepticons, defend their culture fiercely."_ And keep his eyes on the two Portuguese girls.

Joana goes to the bar, and she prepares a chalice of Port wine, and offers it the Epps, "Taste a bit, you will see that it is good." He gives a small swig in the sweet liquid, starting to relish it, "Very exquisite and sweet, I like it." Joana smiles, "great, what you're drinking is Port wine, comes from the Douro region." He hears Albertina, "my land gives its name to this wine." And serves another chalice, "and I love it." Later explains, "this wine is grown on the slopes of the Douro River, the area is very mountainous, and the grapes are all harvested by hand and transported in wicker baskets by the hillside above, and then the grapes are trampled in the traditional way." Epps raises an eyebrow, "traditional way?" Joana explains, "the grapes are placed in tanks, and are trampled by ranches of people." Epps is agape, "You mean ..." Joan nods, "Yup, with the feet, and singing songs alluding to the harvest." He looks at the blondish red liquid, "and their effort is rewarded." And gives another swig, "How do you know?" Albertina's holds in Joana, "Already attended several times and it's fun!" Epps feels that both are very close.

Joana gives another drink in her wine, changing the subject, "by the way, how is the base personnel?" He replies, "a lot of work as always, the ' Bots are always attentive to any unknown signal to appear on radar.

You know that Galvatron is still on the loose around trying to provoke trouble. " Then take an expression very loaded, "I heard that the Decepticons tried to kill you." Joana punch him in the head. " You're such a douche, you know that the attack was reported by me in the last time we met or don't you remember? " Epps puts his hand on the head, "Hey that hurts Joana!" Albertina just says, "I know that my cousin fought alongside the good robots, it was reported in Portuguese newspapers." Epps is curious, "seriously?" Albertina beckons, "Yup, I saw some robots with red eyes in OPorto, had a menacing air, I think they were the bad ones.

Later I heard on TV that the bad guys were defeated in Chicago, and I saw my cousin images next to the leader of the good robots. " Joana is sad, "our great-grandmother died because of the Decepticons, she thought us dead, and had a cardiac arrest due to nerves and anxiety." Albertina just says while clicking the bones of the hands, "If I catch these Decepticons I give them a monumental kick ass, literally!" Joana unleashed a laugh, "only you little cousin... I'll talk with Prime about that."

The doorbell rings and Joana goes open the door, "Hello Lennox, Sarah." And then crouches, "How are you Annabelle?" The 7-year-old girl responds, "I am good aunt Joana." After shows her mouth, and she saw that missed 2 teeth, "I don't "hafe" teeth." Will just laugh, "Now she don't misses an opportunity to win something, even places her teeth under the pillow." Joana smiled, "waiting to receive a few dollars?" The girl responds, "In the other times I received a dollar bill, now last time I only got a few coins!" Joana smiles at her and then to Lennox, "Man is the crisis and the fairies were affected."

Moments later go into the living room, "Albertina, my friend William Lennox and his family have arrived._"_ Said Joana in Portuguese to her cousin, and that caught the attention of Annabelle, "Daddy why Joana spoke a strange language?" Lennox explains, "Because her cousin should not speak English!" Albertina listen but reaches out, "Albertina de Vasconcelos, I am Joana's cousin." Lennox is amazed, "and Yes I speak your language fluently." He is so ashamed that even blushes, "sorry ... I had no idea!" Albertina just tells him, "no problem, you couldn't find out!" Then crouches at the level of Annabelle, "you know deary I was born in another country, like my cousin Joana, was why she talked to me in Portuguese." Annabelle's eyes glow, "wow ... must be cool!" Albertina smiled, "Yes it is, munchkin." Sarah reaches out, "I'm Sarah Lennox, William's wife." The other girl just says, "It is a pleasure, I am Albertina de Vasconcelos, but call me Tina or Albertina ok?"

Will reveals a bottle of red wine, "Had the freedom to buy a bottle of red wine for dinner, just put in the cold." Albertina's look hardens, "what do you mean in the cold?" Lennox sees the look on her face, "it's bad to put the red wine in the cold?" Joana sees Albertina look, "Tina." She raises her hand, "Joana it's ok." Then turns to Lennox, "never put the red wine in the cold, changes its flavor." The other is taken by surprise, "But that's what the shopkeeper advised me!" Albertina just scold him , "Advised badly, the red wine should be drunk au natural, but if the red wine goes to the fridge is just for 15 minutes." Curiosity leads to better to Lennox, "How so?" She just says, "fresh red wine isn't good, don't has any taste." Then grab the bottle, "He goes to the table like that, then you're going to tell me your verdict ok?" William doesn't know what to say.

The visits are forwarded to the table and then both cousins get dinner, and serve it to their guests.

The 4 Americans look to the _Francesinhas_, had never seen or eaten it, the mixture is weird but the smell is aromatic and they taste the sauce who has a exotic and spicy taste, Albertina serves Annabelle but put no spicy sauce for her, "Bon Appetit." The 4 start eating and savoring every bite, feel a mixture of various flavors, Sarah is manifested, "Wow ... never tasted these _Francesinhas._" Albertina asks, "and what did you think of the sauce?" She just tells him, "a wonder, what are the ingredients of the sauce?" Albertina responds, "I'm sorry but the recipe is secret, who taught me how to do it was a friend of my father." Sarah just mutters, "Oh!"

Joana informs them, "She is natural from OPorto and the _Francesinhas_ are one of the traditional dishes, in addition to _"Tripas à Moda do Porto"_ which is the city ex-libris." Lennox just says, "and lives up to its fame." Albertina just says looking for Joana, "and my cousin's mother also makes some great snacks!"

Sarah get curious, "but what you do Albertina?" The girl responds, "I'm a chef, I finished my course recently, and help in my parents's restaurant." Then gives a sip in her wine, "Was a lot of pressure but I spent with good results." She notices that Lennox gives a drink in his wine, "what do you say Lennox?" He looks at the girl, "You are right Albertina, the wine has a fruity flavor." It's enough to Albertina, "next time you take my advice and you will see that you won't regret it.

Only white , rosés and green wines is going to the fridge, as well some liqueurs. " Will is speechless, "definitely I will heed your advice." And continues his meal, "You someday have to cook at the base for my colleagues." She just tells with a twinkle in her eye, "I will accept your proposal.

Meanwhile Joanna turns to Annabelle, "what do you think of this food Belle?" The child responds, "it's very good, can I have some more?" Sarah looks at Joana, "she better not repeat, because risks getting sick and she goes bed as soon I get home." Joana doesn't want to Disallow the girl's mother, "Right, but at least you don't want to this tomorrow?" Sarah just says, " I accept Jeanne so she can eat over lunch tomorrow." Moments after Joana goes to the kitchen where brings fresh fruit and a box with_ Francesinhas_, for Sarah take.

The rest of the evening they are having a good time, where the 5 adults spoke of everything and everyone even know the reason of Albertina stay there, she's on vacation because had worked hard, and deserved a few days of rest, then the _Portuense_ girl hears, "next Saturday there will be a barbecue on my property, you two show up!" Joana just says, "nothing would give me greater pleasure Lennox." Albertina just warns, "and I try to bring dessert for everyone!" The Major turns to Albertina, "Perhaps you'll meet the good Robots as you call them!" Albertina's eyes got brighter, and she gave a real smile, "That's great Major!" The guests bid to the two cousins their farewells and left the house.

The two cousins are alone, and Joana gave a snort, "Not bad Tina, they liked you." Then goes to the kitchen and get two beers, "Wow ... A Chef, cousin? " The Portuense responds, "I have always loved cooking you know? it's in our family blood." Joana knows she is right, and is very pleased, "I'm really proud of you cousin." Albertina shrugs.

Then she sees the Autobot Leader, "is this the leader of the good robots?" Joana grabs the frame, "Yes, but he made a new upgrade, is more radical and sexy." Albertina quirked a eyebrow, "Uhh... I noticed, very handsome if I say myself." Then adds," Exudes great skills of Leadership and a positive aura." Then look at the rest of the_ Francesinhas_, and then for Optimus's photo,smirking "I just hope he likes _Francesinhas_ and "_Tripas à Moda do Porto"_." Joana unleash a laugh, "I'm already imagining Optimus Prime eating_ Francesinhas_, ahahahahah!" And hit her cousin's head, "what was that for _caragos_?" Joana laughs, "they do not consume it, just energon!" Albertina just laugh, "I am just imagining a bit cuz." With that both begin to laugh hard, imagining the Autobots consuming _Francesinhas._

When bedtime comes, both go to bed, Joana has to go to work the next day, and Albertina well ... has to sleep because the jetlag is taking it's tool on her.

* * *

><p><em>Joana get a nice surprise, her cousin appeared on her house!<em>

_Lennox and and Epps liked a lot of her cousin you know, and they ate Francesinhas!_

_By the way Albertina liked a lot of Optimus's photo and praised him to Joana._

_"Francesinhas"-A kind of Sandwich and is a very famous food from OPorto._

_"Tripas à Moda do Porto"- a dish made of guts, and other meats and is the OPorto Ex-libris and very famous too._

_Carago- is a swearing word but isn't a bad one_

_Invicta- is the name given to OPorto city_

_Portuense-the people who born in OPorto._

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	8. Pranking the mech

_Rated **M** in case of blood, violence and sex in later chapters_

_**Disclaimer**: The Transformers don't belong to me but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_Hey folks, I received nice constructive reviews related to other story of mine, "Blind Hunt", thanks folks keep giving positive feedback!_

_####_

_Ok folks, Albertina is a box full of surprises, right now she's sleeping and later will work on her stuff. now I am asking... which mech she is about to set a prank?_

_Read and see ok?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pranking the mech<strong>

Epps, Lennox and his family arrived to the base, and were saluted by Optimus, "How was your dinner with Joana?" Epps says with a big smile, "Was excellent, it was a night full of fun." Optimus raises a metallic brow, "How?!" Lennox explains, "Joana has home visits." Epps interjects, "A cousin who apparently is as crazy as her." Sarah crosses her arms, "not to mention that is an excellent cook!" Epps has a small particularity, "Both hadn't seen each other for about 8 years!"

Optimus looks at his humans allies a little surprised but at the same time worried, "and how she's doing right now?" Lennox sighs, "is very well, I bet she's talking with her cousin or sleeping."

Optimus looks to Ultra-Magnus in the monitor, "Magnus how are things?" The Vice commander responds without taking his optics off the monitor, "The Decepticons are very quiet ... too much for my taste." Lennox overhears them both, "I couldn't help but overhear, but how too quiet?" Optimus turns to the human, "I mean that the Decepticons are up to something and it's not pleasant." Epps look at his friend, "Lennox we got to be vigilant, we should send men to surveillance the terrain, just in case." Optimus looks at the human and then to Ultra Magnus, "I suppose Joana and her relatives are on their own." Lennox swallow dry while looking at the Autobot leader, does not dare to say that left her alone and defenseless at the mercy of possible Decepticon attacks.

But has to say because the Autobot Leader may become upset if find out through other, he is the Commander of the human forces that cohabit the base with the Autobots not to mention that they're friends, Optimus has to know, if he get disappointed.

"Prime?" Calls Lennox, the Mech look to the human, "Yes Major Lennox?" He takes a deep breath, "Joana and her cousin are alone." Optimus looks at Lennox, "Hum ... I see.

I don't judge you Major but next time let us know, for an escort to be sent to Miss De Vasconcelos's House. " Epps whisper to Major, "It went well." Lennox smiles, "I thought Prime was going to crush me." Optimus blink in awe with the phrase of Lennox, "However I don't do Major, despite having been betrayed by a minority of your species, I vowed not to hurt humans." After seeing the reaction of two humans, smirks a little.

"Optimus Sir." Calls Ultra Magnus, "I can make the supervision of Miss De Vasconcelos, if not cause any inconvenience to our Decepticon surveillance." Optimus begins to be very thoughtful, what Ultra-Magnus suggests has its logic, "well, Magnus goes to Joana's home, watch the surroundings and report anything serious." Then turns to Lennox, "do you think she is in satsis?" Lennox says, "to be honest I don't know, she has to go to work in a few hours."

Optimus decides to contact the Lusa girl, but got no answer, "She's probably sleeping Prime." The Autobot Leader look for Magnus, "yet I will authorize Ultra Magnus to make their surveillance." The other Autobot takes the hint and leaves for the home of Juana.

"Don't worry Prime, Joana is okay, and I'm sure she will view your call." Says Lennox, Optimus looks to the human sighing, "I know Major, I will send her a message ..." He is interrupted by Lennox, "I think you're diverting the conversation Prime ... how you feel about her? I've never seen you so motivated. " Optimus gets changed, "Major I'd rather not talk about personal matters." Major puts his hand in his mouth, "Oops ... don't say anything else, I'm sorry." Optimus sighs, "Good, Major, go to your recharge next to your family, I think it's needed, and tomorrow is another day."

####

Dawns and Joana get up around 7 am, and see a call on the cell phone and then a message, " _Optimus is amazing!"_ Then spread the drapes peeking out to the street and see Ultra Magnus, " _Even sent his Second in Command guarding the neighborhood_." She takes on her clothing going to the bathroom where takes a shower, all in silence because she don't want wake her cousin who sleeps a deep sleep.

Albertina hears the noise of running water, but turns to the other side, continuing to sleep because she's feeling very tired due the Jet lag.

Past 30 minutes and Joana is ready, just need to dry her hair, she's wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white blouse and a scarf, and brings a black high boots. Then it starts by making the bed by placing everything as it should be, before taking the breakfast.

Moments later goes to the kitchen to take breakfast, cereals with milk and coffee and starts reading the newspaper that meanwhile had picked up at the door, then look at the small table in the living room watching the portfolio, _"I will try review this tonight._"

Finished breakfast and decides brushing her teeth in the bathroom that has on the ground floor and dry her hair, and at the end lets loose because needs catch some air.

Then put a note on the refrigerator warning about Ultra Magnus, so as not to spook with his presence in front of House.

"_I think the curiosity of Albertina will lead her to investigate the Mech, I just hope that Magnus record her behavior, I want laugh a bit at her expense_.

_Well knowing her, she will try to tease him like she did with a security guard a few years ago, it was hilarious! "_ She wears the coat that hangs at the entrance as well the backpack and grab the car keys going to the street.

"Good morning Ultra Magnus everything is all right?" The Semi responds, "Greetings Miss De Vasconcelos, recharged well right?" She put her hand in front of the Semi, "wonderful." Then warns, "my cousin's in my house, just for you to know ok?" Magnus flashes the lights, "Right."

Joana enters into the car looking for the second in Command, "Just one more thing ... tell Optimus I am okay and don't worry about me." He responds, "I will Miss De Vasconcelos." She waves him goodbye , "Then I'll see you later Magnus, tomorrow at the barbecue." Then get out there going to the kindergarten.

####

The morning passes very quickly, and Albertina gets out of bed around noon, she has the habit of peeking through the window to see if the weather is good or not, and does exactly that, and when she does notice a Semi parked in front of the home of her cousin, _"maybe it's a trucker who decided to pull over and spend the night in their vehicle."_ Then take her clothes to the bathroom to take a shower, and undresses inside then enters to the shower tub, _"Ugh I'm filthy. And I just hope there are leftovers from dinner. "_

She ends up taking the shower going-get dressed quickly, wears a track suit pants and sneakers, going into the kitchen to see if there's dinner leftovers, but there was nothing.

"_Well, First I'm going to make my lunch and then I'm going to fix this mess, which is not much, since I was careful to wash dishes while doing the Francesinhas yesterday."_Goes to the fridge to see what would do for lunch, _"Let's see if I have some vegetables to eat!"_ Then see what is written, getting admired, _"So that trucker is Joana's friend ..."_ And starts smirking.

She begins to make lunch but was looking out the window, _"the guy even greeted me or anything."_ She's checking the food, while washing the dishes that had stayed from dinner.

Then the cell phone rang and she pick it up, recognizing the voice, "Oi Joana good afternoon" on the other side just listen, "_ just to know, how are you and if you slept well."_Albertina responds, "I slept very well, the bed was very comfortable and the sheets smelled so good._"_ Then hear a question_, "haven't you read my little note?"_ Albertina raises an eyebrow, "Yes I read, but what he's doing over there?" Joana gives a brief answer_, "watching the zone and want to ensure our safety."_ Albertina understands nothing, "Joana don't tell me he's one of those Robots that you speak off during our chats." She feels her cousin laughing, " _Yes, I was attacked by one of the bad robots before Christmas, and since then the good guys are all over me, it is their leader's orders!"_The Albertina tone change, "Right, but at least he could come here and greet me." Joana begins to calculate what the cousin is up to_, "watch what you're doing ok?"_Albertina responds with some sarcasm, "Moi? I wouldn't do anything against him.

I give a peek through the windows several times now, and it's just sitting there without moving, he needs a little joy made by Albertina. "

Joana says nothing because knows that the cousin will prepare something against Ultra Magnus, and change the subject_, "and what are you eating?"_ Albertina responds, "I'm doing a vegetarian dish, vegetarian lasagna, had all the ingredients and I decided to do. And it will be some for dinner! " Albertina notice that Joana is with very good disposition, _"Okay, by the way you have my pantry full,you can make your dessert, perhaps a chocolate cake, I will bring a jug from my parents ' restaurant._

_And you can prepare a bag with two sets of clothes, because we will spend the weekend at Major's Lennox home. "_ Albertina is admired but listen_, "He called me on my coffee break and invited us."_A smell invades the kitchen, "right ... and it smells good Joana and it's time to eat my lunch and after preparing the dessert and dinner for tonight." Joana wonders, "_I thought you'd left leftovers from lunch?"_Albertina just says, "Duh ... it's true!" She gives another look anyway see Ultra Magnus standing at the entrance of the House.

_"At the end of doing your stuff go sleep a bit, you need."_ And hang up the phone.

"_My cousin is amazing, let's see if this transformer will not learn good manners after the prank that I'll set to him!_

_But first is my tummy is growling with hunger as well the work I have to do, then I'll do my stuff. "_ She grabs a plate and a spatula and serves some lasagna, turning off the oven, then sits on the couch in the living room, putting the board on her lap starting enjoying the meal, eating slowly. And watching the news on cable television that Joana has and in Portuguese, she has all the channels.

At the end of 30 minutes it starts working hard on her stuff because wants everything ready and perfect for the next day, she doesn't like to fail, that makes her really frustrated.

And at the end of 3 hours full of work,she had baked a Brigadier cake and an orange pie, and the kitchen was spotless, immaculate. Then look at a few empty coke cans and rope, starting rubbing their hands, " _the robot will regret in not say hello!"_ She starts by making some holes in the cans adding rope wire on them, then write something on a piece of paper and make a caricature of the said Mech.

Grab a red lipstick and goes to the street, putting the plan into action, slowly begins by tying the cans on the back of the Semi, all done in absolute silence, then glue the paper on the windshield glass, and with lipstick writes something funny on the door, and get out of there surreptitiously.

When is in the House starts laughing her ass off,_"I just hope it's worth it."_And continues its surveillance to the Mech, wants to see his reaction to the little joke that was target.

She goes up to her room while continuing to laugh at Magnus expanse, " _I imagine him turning to ask who did it, and with the cans swinging on his ass, ahahahah!"_

An hour and a half passed and Joana's home, "Albertina I'm home!" The other girl down the stairs laughing hard, "Hey you saw your friend?" Joana put down the wine jug and backpack, "I actually saw him, but I don't think he noticed the small joke that you did." Albertina laughs while putting her hands on her stomach, "even better cuz, so his friends will make fun of him." Joana laughs, has to agree with the cousin, "He shortly after departed toward the base which is about one hour by car ."

Then change the subject, "So what did you do for dessert tomorrow?" Albertina opens the door of the fridge, "Brigadier cake and Orange pie." Joana was to put the finger but Albertina swat her in the hand, "no way, you eat tomorrow." Joana put both hands in the air, "Ok, ok Albertina." After inquiry, "dinner's lasagna is not true?" Her nod, "Yup, but it's almost 6 o'clock is too early to eat." Then look for Joana which in the meantime put the 5l jug on the counter, and go to the room where grabs the portfolio, "then I will work on it till 8 pm, you don't mind do you?" Albertina shrugs, "of course little cuz, I'm going to watch a little of TV."

In the Autobot base ...

Ultra Magnus enters the hangar but wonders why humans are looking at him until Sideswipe begins to mock his superior, Ultra Magnus transforms, "what did you say?" Another Autobot noticed, too, and as usual starts to draw the attention of all the Autobots and humans, and everyone laughed at the Vice Commander, so he noticed on his aft were cans of soda hanging by thin rope, on his chest was a paper written, Sides take the sheet of paper with all the care giving to the Major who reads out loud, "Next time greet the people _Morcão!"_ After seeing something else, "Lipstick Vice Commander?" Was general laughter.

"How come you didn't noticed the human?" Question Sideswipe, another just says, "I think he was recharging in service!" Lennox just says, "have you ever seen that lack of education is not for Joana's cousin Magnus, for the next time you see her I suggest you go to greet her." Epps laughs, "Sides she seems to be good to set pranks." Optimus appears watching the figure of Ultra Magnus not hiding his mood, "suits you Magnus." The other does not know what to say, and decides to leave, "where are you going?" The other mutters a response, "I'm going to get cleaned up on the wash racks." But Optimus says, "before you go ... How is Miss de Vasconcelos?" Magnus says, "she's all right. You could send another Autobot to guard the area? " Optimus responds, "OK, I will send Crosshairs." With that Magnus away from Optimus muttering something about lipstick and cans

They all saw Vice Commander away and Optimus is intrigued by what he saw and read on the chassis of Magnus, "I'm curious, who did that?" Epps says, "Joana's cousin, Optimus." The Autobot leader just look for Epps, "Oh I see ... She seems to be very ruthless." Lennox is approaching the duo, "Tomorrow we will see how it will react to Albertina's de Vasconcelos presence." Then go outside looking at the sky, "and tomorrow we will have a beautiful day." The stomach of the Major roars, "Well I have to dinner, I'm starving." Optimus looks at the human, and then turns to Crosshairs, "you could watch the place where Joana lives, and tomorrow you will escort both femmes to Lennox's House?" The paratrooper transforms, "With pleasure Prime." And get out of there going straight to Joana's home.

At Joana's house

"Everything is ready Joana?" Question Albertina, " I am just finish this, and will only take 15 minutes. You can warm up the dinner please? " Albertina get away going into the kitchen take care of everything while Joana continues to fulfill the final evaluation sheet.

At the end of everything is done, both start dinner in the living room, "Wow ... not bad Albertina this vegetarian lasagna is a marvel!" And continues to eat, but question, "Tomorrow my friends will come to the barbecue, you will won't scare right?" The other responds, "don't worry." Then adds, "I just hope that your other friend don't be offended, it's just a harmless prank." Joana puts her hand on Albertina's shoulder, "don't worry, Ultra Magnus is not the vengeful type, on the contrary." The food is so tasty that she repeat one more time, "Albertina this is excellent, you will be a good chef."

Then the phone rings and Joana answers to the cal, ' Yes, who is this? " On the other side hears Prime's voice, "Goodnight Joana how was your day?" Joana sits on the couch, "a lot of work, but it went very well." Optimus is satisfied, then warns, "Crosshairs is almost arriving to your abode, to make sure that no Decepticon go to hurt you." She devalues, "Optimus but is no need, tomorrow we will be at Lennox's home." But then asks, "Why didn't you come?" He replies, "I've been monitoring via satellite if there are Decepticons near your area of residence, Crosshairs will be prevention in case something happens.

You humans often use an expression, "The insurance died of old age" I believe I am correct. " Joana just tells him, " Only you, Prime, and you're right." She looks at the watch, " Optimus, thanks for calling me, I need to prepare my outfit for tomorrow." Optimus just tells her, "May Primus protect you and ensure your stasis." And he turns off the call.

She mutters, "May God bless and protect you Optimus." Albertina says nothing, but feel that there's something between them.

The two cousins will take care of the dishes which doesn't take long starting to yawn, "I think I'm going to go bed Joana, I'm tired." The other responds, "You need, we have to be up at around 7:30 in the morning." Albertina beckons, "good night."

Joana also goes up to her room, and moments later fix a bag and put with two sets of clothes, and after all is ready changed to her pjs going to bed, but see Crosshairs through the window, "Hi Crosshairs!" The Mech says, "Hi Femme, you are okay?" Joana laughs, "of course ... Crosshairs I owe a few hours to the bed, if there's anything serious warns us ok? " The paratrooper responds, "don't worry, recharge well." Joana closes the window and go to bed, falling asleep right away.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Ultra-Magnus, even Prime laugh at his expanse...<em>

_How Magnus will react to Albertina? I bet Sides is eager in meet her._

_'till next chapter folks._

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


End file.
